matrimonio siciliana
by shizu-chan akira
Summary: despues de la hermosa boda el magnate edward cullen y la bella swan todo paracia ser perfecto hast aque pierden a su hijo y bella decide que no va aguntar mas los engaños edward en especial ahora que su prima(exnovia de edward) vuelva y esta embarazada
1. Chapter 1

Michelle Reid — Un matrimonio siciliano

**Capítulo 1**

Bella no quería escucharla. De hecho, estaba segura de que si no estuviera en su propia casa, contemplaría seriamente la posibilidad de levantarse de la mesa y marcharse.

Pero en la situación en la que se encontraba, todo lo que podía hacer era observar a su madre con ojos vidriosos, mientras deseaba en silencio poder estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—No me mires así —dijo Renne impaciente—. Puedes pensar que tu matrimonio no es de mi incumbencia pero cuando tengo que escuchar esos feos rumores entonces se convierte en asunto mío.

—¿Lo es? —el frío tono de su hija sugería algo diferente—. No recuerdo que durante todos estos años yo te haya interrogado sobre los comentarios recibidos acerca de tus numerosos amantes.

El cuerpo de su madre se tensó dentro de la chaqueta blanca que llevaba puesta y que tanto la favorecía en contraste con sus rasgos oscuros. Con cincuenta y un años Renne Swan bien podría aparentar ser una mujer de treinta. Siciliana, la más joven de los cinco hermanos Guardino, Renne había heredado junto con su hermana gemela Lucia la mayor parte de la belleza de la familia. Siendo niñas habían deleitado a todos con su cabello y ojos negros llenos de encanto y de jovencitas habían tenido un gran número de jóvenes esperando embelesados a las puertas de la casa de los Guardino. Ahora en la mitad de su vida, y con su gemela tristemente desaparecida, Renne parecía poder atraer como un imán toda la atención masculina. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la admiración que Bella sentía a veces en la expresión desconcertada de su madre cuando la miraba que era incapaz de comprender como había podido concebir una hija tan distinta a ella misma.

Bella era alta y castaña, tranquila e introvertida. Miraba el mundo a través de los fríos ojos azules heredados de su padre inglés y ante las dificultades se ocultaba detrás de una fría pared de hielo a la que nadie podía acceder. En los ojos sicilianos de su madre ardían todas las pasiones que tan ajenas parecían a su hija y que la llevaban a pensar que a Bella le eran totalmente desconocidas.

—Soy la viuda de tu padre desde hace diez años y eso me permite tener cuantos amantes desee sin escandalizar a nadie —se defendió Renne, ignorando a propósito la obviedad de que había tenido amantes durante la mayor parte de la vida de Bella—. A diferencia de tu matrimonio que está prácticamente en la fase de la luna de miel y los comentarios y cotilleos acerca de vuestra situación están tan calientes.

¿Calientes? Bella casi se atraganta con la palabra porque el último adjetivo que se le podría aplicar a su matrimonio era el de caliente. Frío más bien. Un desperdicio inmenso y vacío. Un error tan grande que debería estar en la lista de los mayores desastres.

—Si te preocupan los cotilleos, estás hablando con la persona equivocada —respondió—. Edward es el culpable, deberías ir y hablar con él.

Tras su anuncio se levantó, y como no reunió el coraje necesario para abandonar la sala, se acercó a las puertas de cristal cerradas que daban a la terraza.

Dejando tras ella un delgado halo de silencio. Su fría indiferencia ante la actuación de su marido había conseguido sorprender a su madre que pareció enmudecida durante unos momentos.

—Eres una tonta, Bella —anunció finalmente sin rodeos.

Oh, sí. En eso Bella pensó que estaba plenamente de acuerdo, mientras contemplaba el azul brillante de las aguas del Mediterráneo deseaba poder encontrarse a bordo del pequeño velero que navegaba en las tranquilas aguas cristalinas.

—Porque no se trata de un cotilleo. Yo misma los vi, _cara_, y hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de la química que existía entre ellos.

_Caliente_. Bella susurró la palabra porque le pareció mucho más apropiada de lo que lo había sido antes.

Su madre suspiró.

—Debes mantenerlo mucho más controlado —le advirtió—. Es demasiado atractivo y sexy como para dejarlo solo y tú lo deberías saber. Cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a empujarte de su lado con tal de tenerlo. Sería capaz de tentar hasta a una monja si se lo propusiera y tú, ¿cuándo estás con él? En lugar de mantenerte aislada en este sitio deberías estar con él, haciendo notar tu presencia a quien trate de clavar de nuevo sus garras en él, no deberías estar sentada aquí, escuchando las cosas que una madre jamás querría tener que decir a…

—¿Dónde? —interrumpió Bella.

—¿Qué?

Dándose la vuelta, Bella pudo ver a su madre que parpadeaba con sus encantadoras pestañas negras, al ver interrumpido el hilo de su exposición ya que se sentía cómoda dando lecciones a su hija sobre algo que parecía desconocer.

—¿Dónde los viste? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Ah —al comprender su pregunta, hizo un ligero encogimiento de sus esbeltos hombros—. En Londres, por supuesto…

Por supuesto, se repitió Bella, Londres era el lugar donde Edward pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo últimamente, lo cual era bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que ella era londinense y él siciliano.

—Salí a comer con unos amigos cuando los vi en la otra parte del restaurante. El móvil de alguien estaba sonando. Justo cuando trataba de ver de donde provenía el sonido, miré y entonces los vi. ¡En un primer momento estaba tan sorprendida que no podía dejar de mirar! Lo vi coger el móvil que sonaba de encima de la mesa y sin apartar los ojos de la cara de ella, lo apagó y lo metió en su bolsillo —Renne contuvo el aliento—. Odio la sensación que sentí cuando pensé que eras tú quien lo llamabas y vi lo que hizo.

—No era yo —dijo Bella, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha sobre la identidad de la persona que lo había llamado.

—Me alegra saberlo. No tienes idea de lo que sentí al pensar que lo necesitabas y él…

—¿Te vieron ellos? —cortó ella.

La sonrisa de su madre parecía una mueca.

—Cariño, parecían demasiado ocupados mirándose a través de las velas de la mesa como para fijarse en alguien más —dijo ella—. Yo podría haberme acercado a ellos pero, querida… Me parecía tan embarazoso ser testigo de la reunión de mi yerno con mi sobrina en público.

—Así que te fuiste. Podría tratarse de algo totalmente inocente.

Pero no lo había sido, pensó Bella y cómo era capaz de saberlo con tanta certeza. Porque esa mujer en particular era algo más que la sobrina de su madre.

—Y eso no es todo —continuó Renne—. Más tarde los vi entrando en su edificio de apartamentos.

—¡Qué mala suerte para ellos! —dijo Bella irónica—. ¿Supongo que tú estabas allí por pura casualidad?

Los ojos oscuros de su madre brillaron desafiantes.

—Está bien, lo acepto, por si quieres saberlo. No me gustó nada lo que acababa de ver así que decidí vigilarlos. Ella ni siquiera debería estar en Londres —anunció—. Su coto de caza está en Nueva York y hubiera sido mejor para todos nosotros que permaneciera allí.

—¿Así que los espiaste mientras entraban en nuestro edificio de apartamentos? —preguntó Bella.

Renne la miró con pesar.

—¡Los pude ver a través de las puertas de cristal, Bella! Estaban allí, esperando el ascensor. Él tocaba su rostro mientras ella lo miraba. Fue todo tan…

¡Dios mío!, pensó Bella, mientras se alejaba para que su madre no pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro.

De nuevo un silencio espeso se extendió entre ellas, mientras su madre meditaba sobre lo que le había dicho, ella fijo su vista en el horizonte. El pequeño velero se había ido, había desaparecido tras la punta derecha de la isla donde la antigua ciudad de Siracusa se agrupaba alrededor de la pequeña isla de Ortigia.

Su mirada se desvió a la izquierda y en la lejanía pudo divisar el Monte Etna, envuelto en una brumosa niebla. El volcán había estado muy activo últimamente y durante el verano había arrojado cenizas y piedras. Ahora el invierno había llegado y aunque los días todavía eran muy templados para estar en diciembre, la suave columna de humo que emitía el Etna parecía una pluma, el volcán había enfriado su ardor para adaptarse a las nuevas temperaturas, al menos de momento.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó transcurrido unos minutos.

—Igual —fue su lacónica respuesta—. Tan hermosa como siempre, incluso…—_Todavía más hermosa_, la observación quedó en el aire—. Me recuerda a su madre —añadió Renne roncamente.

Bella sonrió con sonrisa hueca. Lucia, la hermosa mujer de belleza oscura había engendrado una hermosa hija de belleza oscura y su madre la había envidiado doblemente por eso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó su madre después de otro de sus prolongados silencios.

—¿Hacer? —Bella se dio la vuelta hacia la sala para enfrentar su mirada, provista de una sonrisa tan falsa que hacía que sus resecos labios estirados le dolieran—. Edward pagó un alto precio por mi lealtad y la tendrá, sea lo que sea que él decida hacer. Ya te he dicho antes que estabas hablando con la persona equivocada.

—Oh Bella… —su madre suspiró apenada mientras la veía acercarse de nuevo a la mesa—. ¿Cómo habéis llegado Edward y tú a esta situación?

—Dinero, querida —anunció flemática Bella siguiendo sus enseñanzas inglesas mientras se sentaba—. Nuestra terrible necesidad de dinero y su detestable exceso.

—Tonterías —rechazó Renne—. Os adorabais. Edward estuvo atontado contigo desde el primer momento que te vio y tú estabas tan enamorada de él que incluso olvidaste la forma como tu padre te había educado para poder estar con él.

Un juego. Así calificó Bella a este pequeño engaño. Había sido simplemente un juego inteligentemente jugado por el bien de todos los interesados. Edward había fijado las normas para que su matrimonio funcionara y Bella se había comprometido a respetarlas a cambio de un precio. Frente al mundo ofrecerían la imagen de amantes enamorados y a cambio salvaría el patrimonio de los Guardino de la bancarrota.

En ocasiones, el precio que él tuvo que estar dispuesto a pagar fue alto, reconoció Bella, recordando el dinero que había necesitado para conseguir la libertad bajo fianza de su abuelo. Pero las apariencias siempre habían tenido una gran importancia para Edward. Su monumental orgullo así lo requería.

Algunos aspectos profundamente ocultos de su vida eran un tema tabú.

—Y esa era la única razón por la que ella se fue —insistió Renne—. Una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre vosotros dos, no le quedó otra opción que apartarse y dejar el camino libre.

Y ahí precisamente, pensó Bella, era donde estaba el engaño.

—Si —contestó.

Edward había estado a punto de pedir en matrimonio a su hermosa prima, cuando ella había descubierto algo sobre su pasado que no había sido capaz de aceptar y por eso decidió dejarlo. Ella había dejado a un lado su amor y su fabulosa riqueza y lo más importante de todo había dejado pisoteado su precioso orgullo.

—Se os veía tan felices juntos.

—Delirantes.

—Edward solía comerte con la mirada y no le importaba que lo vieran hacerlo.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente con la observación de su madre porque de alguna manera tenía razón. Edward solía comérsela con sus ojos.

Con sus ojos, sus labios, su boca, su…

Pero sólo había sido en los primeros meses de su salvaje matrimonio, cuando habían decidido engañar a todo el mundo y lo habían hecho con tanto éxito que habían conseguido engañarse ellos mismos.

¿Y cual había sido el ingrediente principal y cómplice de este engaño?

El sexo. Concluyó sombría. Habían estado tan absorbidos por el descubrimiento de su loca y apasionada atracción sexual que por un tiempo sus sentidos habían estado estúpidamente embotados. Ciegos a la realidad de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. En su ceguera, Bella había dejado que un sentimiento fuera creciendo dentro de ella. Su ceguera había sido tan grande que había llegado a pensar que lo que había entre ellos era amor.

Amor. Ahora podía burlarse de esa palabra. Por lo que respecta a Edward, él simplemente había tomado parte en el juego, como cualquier hombre había disfrutado del juego y había tomado lo que se le ofrecía.

Así, ciega como estaba, había cometido el pecado final ante sus ojos, llevando su relación a un territorio prohibido y al hacerlo había obligado a Edward a reaccionar ante la magnitud de su error.

Desde entonces nada.

Nada, repitió, sintiendo la desolación de esa nada en el eco profundo y oscuro en su vacío corazón.

Renne debió ver su expresión, porque se acercó a través de la mesa para cubrir la mano de Bella con la suya.

—Sé que habéis pasado por un mal momento recientemente, querida —murmuró muy suavemente—. Dios sabe que todos sufrimos por vuestra pérdida, créeme…

Bella miraba sus manos, descansando sobre la prístina blancura del lino y sólo era capaz de pensar en que deseaba que su madre se callara.

—Tu abuelo todavía se culpa a sí mismo.

—No fue su culpa.

Su respuesta sonó fría y distante, sus pensamientos eran todavía más fríos y sombríos.

—¿Se lo has dicho a él?

—Por supuesto, muchas veces.

—¿Se lo has dicho también a Edward…?

De repente, ella necesitó abandonar la sala.

—¿Qué es esto? —suspiró—. ¿Un interrogatorio?

—Me preocupo por él, me preocupo por ti. No, no te enfades —suplicó cuando Bella retiró su mano y se puso bruscamente de pie—. Han pasado seis meses desde que perdiste el niño.

Seis meses, dos semanas y ocho horas, para ser precisos, pensó Bella.

—Antes estabais siempre juntos y ahora nunca os veo juntos. ¡Parece como si quisieras alejarte de todo el mundo, sobre todo de Edward! Y, está bien —dijo Renne—, entiendo que necesites tiempo para reponerte, pero después de lo que te he contado, seguramente te has dado cuenta que es necesario que te repongas de tu triste pérdida si no quieres que tu matrimonio también termine tristemente.

Por toda respuesta, Bella giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, odiando a todo el mundo y despreciándose a sí misma. ¡No quería pensar en su pobre bebé perdido porque no quería pensar en Edward!

Le dolía el corazón, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Bella captó su reflejo en el espejo de la pared y se sorprendió por la tranquilidad que transmitía. Su piel, pálida por naturaleza, parecía haber adquirido la consistencia de la pasta. Vio sus ojos doloridos, su boca apretada. La tensión había roído la fina piel que cubría sus mejillas haciendo parecer su rostro adusto y miserable. ¡No iba a llorar! Se dijo furiosa. No lo haría.

—Él no es un hombre al que le guste ser desatendido, _cara _—insistió su madre—. Ella lo quiere tener otra vez. ¡Y tú tienes que hacer frente a la situación!

—¿Sabes?, no me voy a desmayar si pronuncias su nombre —dijo irónica.

Fue como poner un trapo rojo delante de un toro. Su madre respondió indignada.

—A veces me resulta difícil creer que seas mi hija. ¿De verdad tienes algo de mi sangre siciliana? ¡Tanya, sí, ese es su nombre y no te vayas a desmayar! Tu prima Tanya que estaba enamorada de tu marido mucho antes de que él te conociera y que por la forma en que se está comportando yo diría que todavía está enamorada de él mientras que tú permaneces ahí mirándome como si no te importara que ellos estuvieran teniendo una aventura.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? —Bella se giró, y sus ojos azules ofrecieron por primera vez desde que toda esta escena había comenzado, una verdadera emoción—. ¿Se supone que debo tomar el primer vuelo a Londres y enfrentarme a ellos con todo lo que me has contado? —preguntó desafiante, rodeando la mesa para acercarse a ella—. Dime, _mamma,_ cómo se supone que debe responder mi media sangre siciliana una vez que haya llegado hasta allí. ¿Debo coger una daga y clavarla en sus pechos con la verdadera pasión de una vendetta siciliana?

—Hablas así solamente para molestarme —dijo Renne malhumorada—. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí —replicó—. Algo de drama de tu parte me parecería más saludable que tu apariencia actual como si no sintieras nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quizás no sienta nada, pensó Bella más tarde, en la soledad de su dormitorio. No sabía si de una manera u otra le importaba lo que Edward estaba haciendo.

Ese era su problema, no sabía cómo se sentía acerca de nada.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Todavía podía sentir en sus oídos los últimos ecos que la conversación con su madre le había dejado.

—¿Supongo que conseguirás bajar de la cima de esta colina para asistir al cumpleaños de tu abuelo esta noche?

—Por supuesto, allí estaré —anunció cansada mientras su madre fruncía sus hermosos labios con una mueca.

—Contigo no puedo dar nada por supuesto. Corres serio peligro de convertirte en una ermitaña, Bella. Por lo que más quieras, tienes que salir fuera de aquí.

—Estuve comiendo con Freddo hace tres días en Siracusa. ¡Los ermitaños no hacen eso!

—Ummm —Renne no parecía impresionada—. Es el tipo de hombre que sabe escuchar con un montón de palabras amables y simpática comprensión. Necesitas a alguien que te saque de tu tristeza no que te ayude a hundirte aún más en tu miseria.

Se quedó quieta. Bella estuvo por un momento con sus ojos azules perdidos en su propio y sombrío pequeño mundo. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo normalmente. Respiraba y sus ojos parpadeaban. Su cerebro estaba funcionando, le llegaba información y era capaz de interpretarla, pero en cuanto a sus emociones, no sentía nada, todo estaba en blanco, no existía nada, no pasaba nada. Era como estar en una habitación vacía, con una barrera de espacio alrededor tan grande como el campo.

¿Qué me está pasando?, suspiró, observando la habitación que había compartido y que ahora tenía para ella sola. El único signo de vida era el vestido negro de fiesta que colgaba de la percha y que pensaba llevar por la noche.

Sal fuera, había dicho su madre, y ella estaba de acuerdo. ¿Pero a dónde debía ir?

El sonido de un coche procedente de la calzada interrumpió sus pensamientos y la llevó hacia la ventana de su dormitorio. La perspectiva de otro visitante inesperado arrancó un gemido de su garganta que se detuvo cuando reconoció la elegante limusina oscura.

Era Edward.

Su corazón experimentó un repentino aleteo, no de placer, sino una sensación de desánimo. Él no pensaba volver de Londres en varios días, ¿entonces por qué había adelantado su vuelta antes de lo previsto?

¿Alguien le habría hablado de la visita de su madre? ¿Sabría lo que le había contado?

No seas estúpida, se dijo. Él podría estar equipado para que todo se moviera a su alrededor a la velocidad de un rayo pero ni siquiera Edward podría llegar desde Londres a Sicilia en el espacio de dos horas.

El coche hizo su entrada lentamente en el patio de forma circular y se detuvo cerca de las escaleras que llevaban hasta la casa. Edward no esperó a que Gino, su chofer y guardaespaldas personal, bajara para abrirle la puerta. Con la rápida impaciencia que estaba en su naturaleza empujó la puerta para abrirla y su larga figura surgió de la parte de atrás del coche. La parte superior de su oscura cabeza captó la luz dorada del atardecer que después se reflejó en la piel aceitunada de su rostro cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la casa.

Alto, moreno, atractivo, un ejemplo perfecto de masculinidad. Cabello negro, piel dorada, atlético, facciones cincelada, nariz recta y una boca seria y firme y sin embargo terriblemente sensual.

Bella estudió cada detalle de su aspecto y aunque se despreciaba por ello no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Todo en él era físicamente atractivo, su manera de mirar, su manera de moverse, la forma de fruncir el ceño con la impaciencia que era inherente a su naturaleza. El oscuro traje de seda se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, destacando sus hombros amplios, sus largas y musculosas extremidades y un torso fuerte cubierto por una camisa blanca.

Sin embargo, el aspecto que realmente destacaba de Edward, nada tenía que ver con su apariencia física. Era extremadamente inteligente, hábil e implacable hasta las últimas consecuencias. El tipo de hombre que se había hecho de la nada y que había logrado triunfar a pesar de que todas las circunstancias estaban en su contra. Había conseguido su fortuna con la determinación de un nombre que sabía que no tenía nada que perder.

Era, pensó Bella, mientras lo observaba hablar con Gino, un sofisticado mestizo. Ella utilizó la palabra deliberadamente. Edward no conocía nada de sus orígenes y había pasado gran parte de su vida adulta tratando de convertirse en la clase de hombre que él creía que debía ser.

Abandonado por una madre que ni siquiera registró su nacimiento, pasó su infancia en un orfanato estatal siciliano. Lo único que su madre dejó a la criatura desvalida antes de abandonarla fue una nota con su nombre. «Se llama Edward». Y él había pasado los últimos años en el orfanato luchando fieramente por el derecho a llevar su nombre. En el orfanato le habían dado el nombre de Marco Smith o Jones o cualquier equivalente siciliano. Y en los primeros diez años de su vida había creído firmemente que ese era su nombre hasta el día en que una curiosidad natural lo llevó a entrar furtivamente al despacho del director para poder ver su expediente personal. Desde entonces sólo había respondido al nombre de Edward. Su coraje y determinación lo llevó a luchar sin descanso hasta que a los dieciséis años consiguió llamarse legalmente Edward Cullen. Cullen lo tomó del hombre en cuyo domicilio había sido abandonado.

Aunque el apellido que debería haber tomado era el de tenacidad. Desde que abandonó la tutela estatal se fijó como única misión en su vida encontrar a la madre que lo había abandonado.

Para financiar su búsqueda trabajó duramente y sin descanso para cualquiera que le ofreciera un salario justo, hasta que acumuló el dinero suficiente para probar fortuna con pequeñas inversiones en bolsa y entonces descubrió su verdadera habilidad para hacer dinero. Extrañamente, a medida que su fortuna fue creciendo, también fue disminuyendo la necesidad de conocer sus orígenes. Edward había conseguido hacerse su propio nombre. Sin embargo, profundamente enterrados bajo su máscara de dureza, acechaban sus temores que le llevaban a luchar duramente con su complejo de inferioridad.

El síndrome del mestizo. En palabras de Edward, no de Bella. No sé de donde provengo.

Edward vivía con el terrible temor de que la sangre que corría por sus venas pudiera estar podrida. De nada parecía ayudarle saber que era un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo de una forma ética y recta y que cualquier sospecha de corrupción sonaba totalmente ridícula. Nunca podría tener la certeza y eso lo obligaba a mantenerse permanentemente en guardia por si algo terrible llegara a suceder.

¿Cómo puedes saberlo, Bella?, le había dicho, en una de esas largas noches en las que permanecían unidos tiempo después de haberse amado apasionadamente. En la oscuridad habían intercambiado sus secretos, esperanzas y temores, cuando compartirlo todo parecía tan lógico. Sus cuerpos en la cama, sus mentes y sus almas.

Fue esa misma noche cuando se dejo llevar por la insensata idea de creer que la amaba, recordó Bella. Mientras escuchaba su tono de voz profundo y ligeramente áspero que le revelaba sus más oscuros secretos, sintió la confirmación de que un sentimiento muy especial había crecido entre los dos. Más tarde descubriría que era solamente un aspecto más de la complicada personalidad de Edward que podía desnudar su alma mientras que su corazón permanecía bien guardado.

No había pasado mucho tiempo después de esa noche cuando supo que iban a tener un hijo. Se sintió extasiada, sólo pudo pensar que un hijo de los dos haría que se sintieran todavía más unidos. En realidad lo que consiguió fue su drástica separación. Y ella nunca le perdonaría la brutalidad utilizada para crear ese abismo entre ellos.

Desde entonces apenas había habido comunicación entre ellos. Desde ese momento sus vidas habían vuelto al acuerdo inicial, ella había vuelto a ser la bella esposa de buena familia que él se había conseguido para apuntalar su ego herido y Edward el hombre al que ella se había vendido para poder mantener el lujo y el estilo de vida de su familia.

La única mancha en la impoluta imagen que Edward se había construido había sido Tanya, su primera novia. La nieta de los Guardino, una familia siciliana de pedigrí que lo había abandonado cuando conoció sus orígenes dejándolo con su orgullo pisoteado a sus pies.

«No puedo casarme con un hombre que no sabe quien es su madre y que nunca ha conocido a su padre». Las duras palabras de Tanya todavía resonaban en los oídos de Bella a pesar de los años transcurridos. Si estás tan preocupada por sus sentimientos, entonces cásate tú con él. Confía en mí, _cara_, él te aceptará aunque sólo sea por la mitad de tu sangre de los Guardino.

Él lo había hecho, la había tomado y se sentía mal al recordar la impaciencia con la que ella había aceptado a la primera oportunidad. Pero por entonces, ya estaba enamorada, aunque afortunadamente nadie lo sabía, incluido Edward. Él había hecho su proposición en los términos de un acuerdo de negocios señalando las ventajas económicas que su matrimonio le reportaría y había sido lo suficientemente despiadado para recurrir a cualquier método de persuasión, incluida su ventajoso conocimiento sobre su atracción física.

¿Dónde había dejado su orgullo y su amor propio? ¿Cómo había podido mirarse a la cara para convencerse a sí misma de la existencia de algo para aferrarse a una esperanza?

El sonido de su risa llegó hasta la venta. Bajó la vista y contempló como su boca se extendía en una sonrisa. Él no sonreía mucho últimamente, se dijo.

¿Sería Tanya la responsable? ¿Su prima había hecho que Edward volviera a sonreír?

¿Dónde harían el amor?

¿Habrán llegado tan lejos?

Bella se apartó de la ventana. Tensa, con los dedos fuertemente incrustados en la parte superior de sus brazos cruzados. No quería saber la respuesta a esas preguntas. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Edward.

¡Oh! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué Edward habrá elegido precisamente este día para venir cuando ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para poder sentir algo?

En el momento en que Edward Cullen cruzó las puertas de entrada de la casa sintió que desaparecían los restos de las risas que había compartido con Gino a causa de las sensaciones que sintió.

Fue la frialdad del silencio.

Se detuvo a observar el suelo que se extendía en una perfecta simétrica de tonos blancos y negros como un océano de cuadros a sus pies, frío, frío como el forjado negro de hierro que formaba la curva de la escalera y el color azul pálido de las paredes.

Hogar, se dijo y miró a su alrededor como buscando una confirmación. La tensión atenazó sus hombros y después se deslizó por la parte posterior del cuello hasta agarrar con garfios de acero su mentón. Tenía contratado a un ejército de empleados para que esta desdichada pero estéticamente impresionante casa funcionara perfectamente pero de no ser por el ruido que hacía Gino con el coche en el garaje, la casa parecería desierta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, lo necesitaba para aliviar la tensión antes de ir a ver a su esposa.

Su esposa, se repitió. Esa era otra palabra que se había convertido en objeto de burla, al menos en la intimidad de su mente. No era una burla para Bella, jamás se burlaría de ella. La burla iba dirigida a él mismo por atreverse a utilizar esa palabra en relación al bello fantasma en que se había convertido la mujer que ocupaba ahora esta casa embrujada.

Sabía exactamente donde se encontraba ahora ella. Había sentido la frialdad de su mirada a través de la ventana de su dormitorio desde que había salido del coche. Si cerraba los ojos era capaz de ver su figura de pie, delgada y quieta, observando su llegada con sus hermosos ojos azules a través del cristal.

—Buenas tardes, señor.

¡Vaya! Un ser humano, pensó Edward secamente, conteniendo una sonrisa al levantar la vista hacia el mayordomo de cabello plateado que había venido en el lote junto con la casa y todos sus muebles y enseres.

—Buenas tardes, Pearsons —contestó, haciendo una mueca, cuando pensó que sonaba todo muy inglés.

Aunque realmente esta casa era inglesa, un pequeño trozo de Inglaterra situada como un desafío en medio de Sicilia. El padre de Bella la había construido para que fuera utilizada durante las vacaciones por su esposa y su hija. Cuando Charlie Swan murió, dejándolas prácticamente arruinadas, se habían visto obligadas a vender las catorce mil hectáreas de tierra que poseían en Hampshire para trasladarse a vivir aquí, trayendo a su fiel mayordomo con ellas. La casa pertenecía ahora a Bella, se la había dejado su padre, junto con un fondo fiduciario para garantizar que Bella completara su educación en Inglaterra.

Y si esos no eran las acciones de un hombre para castigar a su infiel y bella esposa siciliana, entonces él todavía no conocía la verdadera naturaleza humana.

—Tiene varios mensajes telefónicos, señor —interrumpió Pearsons suavemente—. Los he dejado en su estudio. Hay uno, el de una dama, que parecía especialmente urgente…

Haciendo caso omiso de la leve vacilación antes de pronunciar la palabra dama, Edward asintió con un gesto de su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento del resto pero no se dirigió hacia su estudio. En su lugar, se volvió para dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Con o sin mensajes urgentes, había una tarea que tenía preferencia.

Conociendo y respetando el pequeño ritual, Pearsons desapareció tan sigilosamente como había llegado, dejando a Edward para que recorriera la curva superior de la escalera hasta el rellano y una vez allí, a través de un arco, lo llevaría hasta los dormitorios de una casa en la que había accedido a vivir tan solo para complacer a su esposa.

¿Un error? Sí, había sido un error, un error más de los que había cometido con la hermosa Bella y que, como el resto, tenía la intención de arreglar muy pronto.

Los tristes pensamientos lo habían llevado hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Se detuvo un momento irguiendo sus hombros en el interior de la chaqueta de corte impecable de seda oscura, entonces se apoderó de la manija para abrir la puerta.

Nunca llamaba a la puerta. Se negaba a llamar antes de entrar a un dormitorio que todavía consideraba como propio, a pesar de que hacía meses que no lo habían compartido.

Calma, esa fue la primera impresión que sintió mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él. Ella llevaba una prenda de satén azul que la cubría desde la garganta hasta los tobillos, sentada frente al tocador se arreglaba tranquilamente las uñas. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su rostro parecía más pálido de lo habitual, aunque podía ser un efecto de la luz.

Cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarlo se encontró con un muro de cristal azul.

—_Ciao_ —murmuró con tono agradable, aunque no era nada agradable la forma como se estaba sintiendo.

—¡Ah! Hola —respondió—. No esperaba verte hoy.

Con ese comentario sumamente indiferente, apartó de él la mirada de sus ojos azules.

La irritación le hizo apretar la mandíbula. Dejó pasar unos segundos para asimilar el golpe asestado a su ego. Cruzó la habitación para dirigirse al antiguo escritorio donde estaba colocada la bandeja con la botella de cristal y los vasos. El siempre discreto Pearsons había comenzado este ritual al principio de su matrimonio, cuando pasaban más tiempo dentro que fuera de su dormitorio, y ahora continuaba con la misma costumbre a pesar de que debía saber que su matrimonio estaba hecho jirones.

La botella contenía su coñac favorito. Después de destapar la botella y dejar el tapón a un lado, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bella.

—¿Una copa? —la invitó.

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin levantarla.

—No, gracias.

Era como hablarle a un muerto. Volviéndose hacia el escritorio, vertió una pequeña cantidad para él y se aproximó hacia la ventana, después apretó la mandíbula y bebió.

Normas rituales, pensó, mientras observaba insondable la puesta de sol. En uno o dos minutos ella buscaría cualquier excusa para levantarse y escapar de la habitación.

Sólo que esta vez no le iba a dejar hacerlo. Esta vez haría lo que fuera necesario para sacar todo el dolor que inundaba la habitación, se enfrentaría a sus gritos y patadas, si era necesario, para hacerla salir de su escondite y enfrentarse a la realidad.

El coñac había dejado una sensación de calidez en el estómago que se fue extendiendo al resto del cuerpo. La sensación de la batalla. Él una vez había destruido a esta hermosa criatura y ahora había llegado el momento de que se levantara de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Todavía no es el momento, se recordó a sí misma Bella mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de salir huyendo del dormitorio.

Esa parte del ritual la había establecido Edward con el fin de ocultar a los empleados de la casa el verdadero estado de su matrimonio. Él siempre subía directamente a su dormitorio cuando llegaba a la casa y permanecía el tiempo suficiente para tomarse una copa. Él siempre la invitaba a beber con él e invariablemente ella siempre se negaba a hacerlo. Después de un tiempo prudencial, uno de ellos, generalmente él, ofrecía una excusa para abandonar la casa.

Pero hoy todo era diferente, hoy había llegado con el recuerdo de los besos de otra mujer en sus labios y no había manera de que ella tomara parte en el juego como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo. Ella debía decir algo o marcharse. Sólo disponía de cualquiera de esas dos opciones se recordó tensa.

Edward se dio la vuelta.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

—Lo siento —se puso de pie—. Tengo que tomar un baño.

—Más tarde —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Esto es importante. Quiero…

—Pero es mi baño —lo interrumpió—. Deberías haberme advertido que ibas a venir a casa y así te habría informado de que esta noche voy a salir.

—El cumpleaños de tu abuelo. Lo sé —confirmó él—. Precisamente de eso necesito hablar contigo.

¿No de Tanya?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —preguntó y su voz sonó más tranquila ahora que el tema de conversación era su abuelo.

—Nada —dijo Edward—. No he hablado con él en varias semanas. Él no es la razón por la que…

—Entonces debe tramar algo —cortó Bella de nuevo con un suspiro—. Será mejor que trate de averiguar de qué se trata.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

La forma de responderle fue suficiente para que ella se pusiera tensa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó y por un momento enfrentó su mirada. Después de nuevo desvió sus ojos para evitar mirarlo.

Si él fue consciente de su gesto no dio señales de reconocimiento.

—Quiero decir —murmuró quedamente—, que ya sé de lo que se trata así que no tienes que involucrarte.

—Es mi abuelo, Edward. Tengo derecho a saber lo que está haciendo si eso significa…

—Cuando se trata de dinero no lo tienes —respondió—. Ese es mi territorio.

Sus palabras tuvieron la capacidad de golpearla donde más le dolía.

—Tienes razón —respondió—. Después de todo, el bienestar de mi familia fue el motivo principal que me empujó a casarme contigo. ¡Gracias por recordármelo!

—No quería decir eso —aseguró con un breve suspiro—. Simplemente quería asegurarte que soy capaz de manejar este asunto sin interferencias.

En fin, pensó Bella, eso lo explica todo. Ahora eres una interferencia, además de inútil, desconfiada y traidora. Las cosas están cambiando desde que Tanya ha vuelto a entrar en escena, supuso.

—No he venido a casa antes para discutir contigo por el tema de tu abuelo. Hay algo que necesito decirte antes…

Tenía que irse de allí, decidió.

—Dímelo más tarde —e intentó alejarse caminando rápidamente hacia el baño mientras sentía correr por su espalda un hormigueo que se burlaba por su cobardía.

—Acepta un consejo, _mi amore_, y no lo hagas.

Sus palabras la detuvieron justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta del baño. Conocía demasiado bien ese tono de voz como para saber por experiencia que debía tener cuidado con su advertencia. Si ella abría esa puerta ahora, él no se detendría y obraría en consecuencia.

—De acuerdo —se dio la vuelta con sus delgados hombros apoyados en la puerta—. Di lo que tengas que decir —lo invitó.

Él permanecía de pie delante de la ventana y su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras tras la puesta de sol. Pero ella podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo, podía sentir su ira y su frustración a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

Se mantenía totalmente en jaque, ¡siempre se mantenía en jaque! Era parte del problema que siempre habían tenido, Edward permitía que ocurriera porque su mala conciencia así se lo exigía y ella lo permitía porque… no quería que todo terminara no quería pensar en ellos como algo totalmente acabado.

Finalmente se movió, dio unos pasos hasta dejar su vaso en la bandeja. Cuando volvió su cara hacia ella, ya no estaba en las sombras pero ahí estaba precisamente el peligro.

Sus facciones aguileñas no mostraban nada… nada. Pero instantáneamente sintió como si el cielo se hubiera oscurecido y un fuerte trueno seguido de la caída de un rayo hubiera penetrado directamente en ella.

Era un hombre que poseía una fuerza que era necesario tener en cuenta. Lo odiaba o lo amaba pero le resultaba imposible mirarlo y pretender que no sentía nada al hacerlo. De hecho lo detestaba, estaba segura de hacerlo, pero todavía tenía el poder de dejarla paralizada.

Se iba a acercar, sentía que había tomado la decisión de hacerlo. Sus nervios internos parecían gritar y las palmas de sus manos y sus dedos comenzaron a sudar mientras se aplastaban contra la puerta a sus espaldas cuando dio deliberadamente el primer paso lento hacia ella. Habían evitado hasta el momento estar cerca el uno del otro, entonces tenía que ser una decisión consciente. Podía tener la apariencia que cualquier mujer se moriría por reclamar…, el cuerpo por el que cualquier mujer mataría para poder disfrutar pero a medida que sus largas piernas lo acercaban a ella se sentía como un tortuga refugiándose dentro de su caparazón.

Estaba sólo a unos pasos de distancia, el particular perfume de su cuerpo fue lo primero que invadió su espacio. Alto y fuerte, su cabeza y sus hombros estaban encima de ella haciéndole sentir con el poder de su presencia como si se asfixiara envuelta en una nube negra.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—No me toques —susurró.

—Entonces no me desafíes —fue su ronca respuesta.

Su tono rudo lastimó su corazón herido y contuvo nerviosa el aliento. Los músculos de su estómago parecían atados en un nudo.

—Mírame —exigió. Sus parpados firmemente cerrados se abrieron por un instante para mostrar la vulnerabilidad de sus ojos azules. Él suspiró—. No podemos seguir así, y tú lo sabes —añadió con tono lúgubre.

Sí podemos, pensó Bella. Sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Podemos seguir así para siempre. Quiero seguir así.

—Tenemos que seguir adelante. Tú tienes que seguir adelante.

Sus pestañas se abrieron.

—¿Quieres el divorcio?

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Su respuesta la sacudió hasta la médula. Sintió sus manos golpeando la puerta a ambos lados de sus hombros mientras su cuerpo temblaba y un grito asustado escapaba de sus labios. Intentó moverse y lo siguiente que vio fue su rostro duro al mismo nivel que el suyo. Ojos profundamente oscuros que se enfrentaban a la profundidad del océano de sus propios ojos. Esto no tenía que estar pasando. Llevaba tanto tiempo evitando su mirada y ahora no podía evitarla. La respiración parecía haberse quedado bloqueada en su garganta y luchaba por escapar de su pecho.

Él no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había vuelto a moverse y nada de lo que pasaba por su mente se transmitía a través de sus cinceladas facciones.

¿Tenía una aventura con Tanya?

¿Había vuelto con ella?

_¿Había vuelto con ella?_

La confusión rondó por su cabeza como un vertiginoso círculo de fuego.

Pregúntale a él, se dijo. Dile lo que sabes y espera a ver cómo reacciona. Ella separó sus temblorosos labios. Él cubrió su boca. En un movimiento tan rápido que la sorprendió.

Su primera reacción fue resistirse. La segunda congelarse. La tercera fue sentir el beso cuando creía que sería incapaz de volver a sentir nada. Se sintió de nuevo inundada por un hormigueo interior que la llevó a sentir de nuevo algo cálido dentro de ella.

Es la sorpresa, se dijo a sí misma. Ella no lo esperaba. Hacía meses que no se habían besado ni siquiera se habían tocado a no ser en presencia de los demás para cubrir las apariencias.

¿Cuál era la razón por la que pocas veces en el pasado se había sentido así, por qué estaba allí de pie sintiéndose como si se tratara de su primer beso?

Sintió la punta de su lengua que buscaba con una lenta caricia la punta de su propia lengua y un gemido estrangulado escapó de su garganta.

Lo hizo de nuevo y otra vez. ¡No! Lloró internamente cuando sintió el temblor traicionero de su cuerpo que comenzaba a responder. Él levantó su oscura cabeza, por unos interminables momentos observó su rostro y luego añadió suavemente: «Ve a tomar tu baño. No queremos llegar tarde».

Edward apartó la mirada de su pálido rostro y se irguió, sus ojos brillaron airados ahora que ella no podía verlos. Tenía el aspecto de una de esas muñecas rotas y abandonadas, mientras permanecía apoyada contra la puerta.

¿Esa había sido su intención cuando empezó todo esto? ¿Lastimarla todavía más?

No, claro que no. Pero eso había sido antes de ver su mirada tan malditamente vulnerable cuando le había preguntado si quería el divorcio. El resto del coñac lo estaba llamando. Mientras cruzaba la habitación para volver a coger la bebida oyó detrás de él como ella empezaba a recuperarse.

—¿Nosotros? —murmuró con voz temblorosa—. Has dicho que _nosotros_ no queremos llegar tarde. Tú no vas a ir.

—¿Quieres decir que no estoy invitado?

Recogió el vaso de brandy y se dio cuenta de que sus dedos temblaban e hizo una mueca.

—No te quiero allí.

Bueno, eso había sonado bastante tajante, pensó, y de nuevo hizo una mueca.

—Estoy seguro de que tu abuelo se alegrará de verme.

—Sea lo que sea que tenga que ver con él no quiero que estropees su cumpleaños.

—Pero si soy su más feroz defensor —se burló él.

—Entonces mantente alejado —pidió con voz temblorosa.

—Voy a ir contigo esta noche —insistió—. Hazte a la idea mientras tomas tu baño.

La tranquilidad y el tono de su voz dejaban claramente ver que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Escuchó un suspiro de derrota y alcanzó a ver como ella desaparecía en el cuarto de baño envuelta en su bata de satén azul y en una temblorosa frustración.

Cerró la puerta de golpe. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y entonces se permitió una media sonrisa. Ella no había mostrado su genio en mucho tiempo. Tal vez besarla no había sido tan mala idea después de todo…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El vestido de seda negro continuaba colgado en su percha. Bella le dedicó una mirada indiferente mientras se acercaba al cajón para elegir su ropa interior.

El negro no era un color que le favoreciera especialmente pero su abuelo pensaba que sí. Afirmaba que el color añadía drama a lo que él insensiblemente llamaba su insípido atractivo.

Sobre ese tema _nonno_ mostraba una falta total de delicadeza, pensó mientras deslizaba un fino body de seda por su cuerpo ligeramente perfumado. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que su opinión podría lastimar a alguien que se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo comparada con su vibrante prima siciliana.

«Yo digo las cosas como son», era una de sus frases favoritas.

De todas formas ella lo quería, y él, a su manera, también la quería a ella. ¿Qué importaba que fuera capaz de invertir millones en negocios destinados al fracaso? ¿O, peor aún, arruinarse en una sola noche jugando al póquer con sus amigos? Él había sido su único apoyo cuando su padre murió y su madre estaba demasiado ocupada en su papel de viuda alegre como para dedicar algo de su tiempo a su desdichada hija de quince años. Si Edward pensaba que le iba a dejar que lo molestara esta noche o cualquier otra noche, entonces…

Edward.

Solamente mencionar su nombre era suficiente para que la tensión le hiciera sentir un nudo en el estómago pensó mientras cubría sus piernas con medias de seda negra.

¿Estaría teniendo una aventura con Tanya?

Se había pasado la última hora en el baño preguntándose por qué no era capaz de enfrentarse a él y hacerle la pregunta.

El deseo de no saber, ¿tal vez por que su confirmación llevaría consigo tener que hacer frente a su respuesta y a su pisoteada dignidad?

Pero no, había algo más. Su matrimonio podía ser una farsa pero le resultaba difícil creer que Edward hubiera traicionado sus votos matrimoniales dejando a un lado su precioso orgullo para permitir que Tanya volviera de nuevo a su vida después de lo que le había hecho.

Ahora estás llamando mentirosa a tu madre, se dijo. ¿Tan desesperada estaba por continuar con está situación vacía e inútil? Deseaba contestar a esta pregunta, pero no podía. Cada vez que lo intentaba su cabeza se enfrentaba a un muro infranqueable.

Instinto de conservación. Había convivido con él durante meses y comprendió que deseaba seguir igual.

Sólo será una noche, se dijo. ¡Su abuelo merecía su consideración! Aunque eso significara estar con Edward y escenificar ante todos la farsa que siempre representaban.

Su beso había sido…

No, no quería pensar en eso. Sintió como su sangre corría acelerada desde su agitado corazón y una sensación de calidez encendía sus labios.

Estaba volviendo a sentir de nuevo, comprendió claramente. Quizás algunos muros todavía estaban allí, pero otros se estaban derrumbando.

Se puso el vestido negro encima del body. Deslizando sus pies en los zapatos de tacón, se giró para ver su reflejo en el espejo y contempló la imagen que esperaba, una mujer de cabello rubio y labios rosas con un vestido de noche corto.

El vestido de diseño exclusivo era de línea clásica y reforzaba su esbelta figura. Llevaba el cabello recién lavado, con la melena suelta sobre sus hombros, sólo había utilizado máscara de pestañas y una capa de lápiz de labios. En realidad debería haber intentado disimular con maquillaje la palidez de su rostro.

Después de arreglarse un momento el cabello y de pasar nerviosamente los dedos por los lados del vestido, se acercó a la cama para recoger su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta haciendo una pausa para inspirar profundamente.

Voy a poder soportarlo, se dijo con determinación. Entonces abrió la puerta y salió para enfrentarse a una noche que prometía ser un calvario.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras podía oír la voz de Edward que provenía de su estudio. La puerta estaba abierta y su primera visión fue la de un hombre vestido con traje de etiqueta que parecía sentirse muy cómodo consigo mismo. Con las caderas apoyadas en el borde de su mesa de despacho, sus largas piernas extendidas y cruzadas, una mano permanecía dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras que con la otra sostenía el teléfono móvil junto a su oído.

La vio, detuvo su conversación en italiano durante unos segundos y se miraron como dos adversarios tratando de descubrir los pensamientos del otro. Ella desvió la mirada primero y él retomó su conversación. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta de que Pearsons permanecía de pie junto a la puerta con su abrigo negro de invierno doblado en un brazo.

La primera cálida sonrisa del día afloró a sus labios mientras se acercaba hasta él cruzando el suelo de mosaicos blancos y negros.

—¿Hace mucho frío afuera? —preguntó con tono ligero.

—Es el precio que tenemos que pagar por el soleado día que hemos disfrutado hoy —respondió el mayordomo. Iba a ayudarla a ponerse el abrigo cuando Edward lo detuvo.

—Yo lo haré.

El sonido de sus pasos que se aproximaban hizo que Bella perdiera su sonrisa. Sintió su presencia tras ella.

—Por supuesto, señor —el siempre discreto Pearsons retrocedió unos pasos mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Edward tomó su bolso.

—Lista justo a tiempo —dijo con tono ligero—. Nunca me decepcionas, _mia cara._

Bella puso todo su empeño en relajar sus músculos y no dijo nada mientras deslizaba sus brazos en las mangas del abrigo. Sintió la suavidad de la lana forrada de seda en sus delgados hombros cuando con el toque ligero de sus manos la hizo girar para ponerla frente a él. Se quedó de pie, con la visión de su camisa blanca, mientras él tardaba unos segundos en liberar su cabello del cuello de pieles falsas para después devolverle el bolso.

—Gracias —murmuró educadamente.

—Un placer —respondió y entonces su frágil autocontrol se tambaleó cuando él puso sus dedos bajo su barbilla para alzar su rostro.

Sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo y en su mirada retadora pudo ver lo que iba a ocurrir. Iba a besarla de nuevo y ella no lo iba a poder evitar porque Pearsons estaba allí y Edward no le permitiría que lo rechazara delante de él. Era una de las condiciones de su farsa.

«Puedes tratarme como mejor te parezca cuando estemos solos, pero delante de los demás debes mantener las apariencias», le había dicho una vez con voz fría como el hielo porque se había atrevido a rehuir su contacto cuando estaban en una fiesta. Recordaba con tanta claridad el beso con el que la castigó que jamás se había atrevido a volver a desafiarlo y esa era otra de las razones por las que deseaba estar el menor tiempo posible junto a él.

Contuvo el aliento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su boca, observando como su rostro se acercaba.

Pearsons abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de aire frío los golpeó. Ella se estremeció sorprendida. Edward lanzó una tensa mirada al mayordomo que pronto se transformó en una triste sonrisa.

Cogiéndola del brazo, la acompañó hacia la salida de la casa, dedicándole un seco g_razie _al salvador de Bella.

Gino permanecía de pie junto a la puerta trasera de la limusina. Esperó a que Bella estuviera sentada para cerrar la puerta y ella sintió la calidez y el lujo de la piel.

Edward dio la vuelta al coche y en cuanto se sentó a su lado abandonaron el patio circular y se pusieron en camino con Gino conduciendo en la parte delantera y alejado de ellos por la pantalla de cristal polarizado que los separaba.

Sentía mariposas en el estomago y sus dientes mordisqueaban nerviosamente su labio inferior.

—Ahora podremos hablar —dijo Edward y se giró para observarla, disparando su nerviosismo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Ella detuvo el movimiento de sus labios. La tensión estalló entre ellos como un látigo.

Sintió que la iba a besar. Quizás Edward también lo sintió. Porque durante unos segundos, cuando ella había abierto sus labios, él había acariciado sus propios labios con la punta de la lengua.

Erótico. Había sido tan sugerente. Antes habían disfrutado de estos juegos y por eso ella sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Un pitido rompió el silencio. Su boca se endureció mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Un segundo después tenía el móvil pegado a su oído.

—¡Ah! Freddo, _ciao_ —le saludó y Bella sonrió irónica.

Edward la vio y sus ojos se entornaron. Su breve conversación con Freddo tuvo lugar en el dialecto siciliano que surgía naturalmente entre los dos hombres.

—¿Por qué la sonrisa irónica? —quiso saber en el momento en que la llamada terminó.

—Freddo debe sentirse afortunado de haber conseguido contactar contigo por el móvil.

Quizás tenía la necesidad de ser hiriente, pensó ella, cuando vio como sus ojos se entornaban de nuevo.

—Freddo sabe que no siempre puedo estar disponible en el móvil —respondió tranquilo—. ¿Te llamó a ti para intentar localizarme?

—Varias veces —asintió—. Parecía urgente.

—Debe aprender a controlar su pánico.

—Yo lo llamaría preocupación.

—Yo lo llamaría imposición. No le daría mucha importancia.

Lo miró perpleja.

—¿No te importa si él…?

—Me importa, _cara_ —aseguró sombrío—. Si Freddo necesita un hombro comprensivo sobre el que llorar, le recomendaría que lo hiciera sobre el de otra persona…

—No lloró sobre mi hombro —negó—. Simplemente me preguntó si sabía dónde estabas porque necesitaba ponerse en contacto contigo y tú teléfono estaba apagado. ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de él cuando se supone que es tu mejor amigo? Está pasando por un mal momento. Deberías sentir…

—¿Pena por él? —la interrumpió—. Confía en mí, es peligroso sentir pena por Freddo y te aconsejo que me creas por tu propio bien.

Bella sintió la tensión, él podía estar sentado frente a ella con la apariencia de estar relajado pero no había nada de relajación en el duro destello de su mirada cuando sus ojos se habían fijado en ella.

—Esta conversación es ridícula —dijo finalmente, renunciando a seguir discutiendo mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó irónico—. Freddo siente debilidad por las almas perdidas. Por lo tanto tú y él formáis una combinación peligrosa. Asegúrate de que se mantenga alejado de ti o yo me encargaré de que lo haga.

—¿Supongo que tú no sientes debilidad por las almas perdidas? —contraatacó Bella demasiado molesta porque él había dejado entrever que ella era un alma perdida sin posibilidad de salvación—. ¿La Fundación Cullen fue creada por las ventajas fiscales y en realidad las almas perdidas a las que acoge no tienen importancia?

Una sombra de tristeza surcó su frente.

—Mi nombre aparece ligado a varias organizaciones de beneficencia.

—Pero es sólo un nombre. ¿Algo por lo que no sientes un interés especial?

Él se retrajo tenso, girando su cabeza hacia fuera, pero no antes de que Bella pudiera ver su mirada vulnerable. Él podía aparentar indiferencia pero la Fundación Cullen era para Edward el gran reconocimiento a su difícil pasado.

Con un gran número de proyectos ayudaba a muchachas y muchachos sin recursos para que tuvieran la oportunidad de salir adelante en sus vidas. Edward contrataba a los mejores educadores y orientadores y Freddo era el mejor de todos. Había conocido la misma infancia que Edward. Y sus sentimientos estaban en total sintonía. Edward podía burlarse de Freddo y su debilidad por las almas perdidas pero lo cierto es que en el pasado los dos lo habían sido.

—Estábamos hablando de ti y de Freddo —suspiró él.

—Tú lo estabas haciendo. Yo estaba tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Comisteis juntos hace tres días.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Estás acusándome de algo… de nuevo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Sintió como sus viejos rencores volvían a resurgir. Sus labios temblaron, también sus dientes, los mordió en un esfuerzo inútil de mantener sur recuerdos bloqueados pero ahora habían vuelto, sacudiéndola y recordándole por qué lo odiaba. Recordándole cosas acerca de él que hubiera preferido olvidar.

—Él está medio encariñado contigo. Preferiría que no lo animaras a que fuera algo más que eso.

Ella quiso reír porque le parecía una burla.

—Almorzamos juntos en Siracusa. Compartimos un plato de pasta y no un interludio de lujuria.

La última palabra había convertido su mirada en acero. Si hubiera podido, Bella se hubiera marchado lejos de él.

—No sé como puedes estar ahí sentado diciendo esas cosas de Freddo cuando sabes perfectamente que si de algo se le puede acusar es de haber sido siempre leal contigo.

—Los hombres enamorados hacen cosas extrañas…

—¿Es eso cierto? —dejó escapar su risa. Corta e irónica—. Entonces, eso lo explica todo.

—¿Qué es lo que explica? —preguntó, mientras ella luchaba por contener la respuesta que le bullía dentro—. ¿Han quedado claros sus sentimientos? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó él cortante.

—Eres un hipócrita, Edward —le respondió fríamente—. A veces me pregunto cómo haces para justificarte ante ti mismo.

El coche se detuvo. Bella nunca había ido tan lejos. Sin esperar a que él dijera nada, abrió la puerta del coche para enfrentarse al frío de la noche.

La casa de su abuelo estaba situada en lo alto de una de las diminutas plazas de Siracusa. Se podían ver las ventanas iluminadas y los coches alineados en la plaza. Bella nunca se había sentido con menos ánimos para una fiesta pero la alternativa era arruinar la celebración de su abuelo y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Edward salió del coche tras ella con furiosas zancadas. Gino ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar salir para abrir la puerta, conocía el genio de su jefe y sabía que era mejor mantenerse alejado. Bella llegó a la casa, la puerta estaba abierta e inundada de luz, caminaba con la cabeza alta mientras sus piernas temblaban peligrosamente. Un empleado la saludó cortés mientras esperaba para recibir su abrigo. Tras ella podía sentir la ira de Edward por haberlo desafiado en público. Alguien abrió la puerta del piso de arriba y los sonidos de la fiesta llegaron hasta ella. Cuando el empleado se retiró con su abrigo, se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía al salón principal, de repente un sonido en particular hizo que la sangre se congelara en sus venas y su cuerpo se paralizó. Risas.

Siempre había sido capaz de hacerlo, pensó mientras el vértigo la inundaba. Siempre había sido capaz de destacar con su risa y brillar más que cualquier otra persona.

Edward llego a su lado, grande, oscuro y enojado porque se había atrevido a dejarlo plantado. Agarró de nuevo su brazo.

Ojos vidriosos, aspecto desencajado, piel tan pálida que parecía traslúcida, cuando la miró fue consciente del cambio y contuvo la airada réplica que estaba a punto de iniciar.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó bruscamente.

—¡Bastardo! —susurró ella y su insulto sonó más grave porque iba dedicado precisamente a alguien con su pasado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El impacto dejó paralizado a Edward durante unos segundos. Bella comenzó a temblar. Ahí estaba de nuevo, tan clara como una campana que anunciaba su presencia con su suave repicar, Edward la escuchó también.

Dejó escapar una maldición. Esa maldición le resultó más esclarecedora que una confesión de su parte.

—Sabías que estaba aquí y no te has molestado en decírmelo —lo acusó—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así?

—Tiene tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí, Bella —contestó serio—. Dos años de exilio alejada de su hogar y de su familia han sido suficientes. Muestra un poco de compasión, por favor.

Bella hubiera querido reír si hubiera podido pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Otro sonido llegó desde la parte superior por encima del resto. Era la voz de su abuelo que la llamaba por su nombre. Miró hacia arriba y lo vio en la balaustrada de la primera planta con la mirada fija en ella. Edward lanzó otra maldición.

Con el estómago revuelto y con el cuerpo atenazado por bandas de acero, Bella intentó hacer un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _nonno_ —saludó y comenzó a caminar sintiendo que sus piernas no eran reales.

—_Grazie piccola _—le dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa—. No me siento como si tuviera los setenta años como todos se empeñan en señalar—. Pero sube, sube —añadió con impaciencia—. Llegas tarde, estaba a punto de telefonear a tu casa para preguntar dónde estabas. Buenas noches, Edward, me alegra que hayas podido venir.

Edward no contestó. Seguía detrás de ella mientras ascendían la escalera y podía sentir la ira y la frustración golpeando su rígida espalda. Su abuelo no se percató de su falta de respuesta ni de la palidez enfermiza de Bella ni de la forma como temblaba su cuerpo cuando la tomó en sus brazos para saludarla.

Parecía excitado, con una brillante mirada.

—¿Te ha contado Edward sobre la sorpresa que me ha traído a casa esta tarde?

—¿Edward te ha traído algo? —se quedó paralizada.

—¿He metido la pata? —respondió bruscamente—. ¿No te ha contado nada?

Miente descaradamente, se dijo. Finge estar encantada.

—Por supuesto que me lo ha contado —se apresuró a asegurarle.

—Bien, bien —dijo mientras el alivio sustituía momentáneamente a su entusiasmo. Se apropió de su brazo—. Entonces vamos dentro.

La primera persona que vio al entrar al salón fue a su madre, su cara parecía más blanca que el vestido de seda que llevaba. Renne se apresuró a acercarse, aparentemente para besar a su hija, pero la verdadera razón fue su prisa por susurrarle algo.

—No sabía nada de esto hasta hace cinco minutos cuando he llegado. Te lo habría dicho.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella. Fue todo lo que pudo responder porque su mirada ya había localizado a la verdadera estrella de la noche.

A escasa distancia, permanecía de pie, vestida de morado pasión, bella, exótica, con su cabello oscuro flotando alrededor de su exquisitamente perfecto pero aprensivo rostro.

Por un momento, al contemplar su rostro, Bella se dejó invadir por un sentimiento de cálida ternura hacía la prima que había sido alguna vez su amiga más cercana pero después se recordó aprensiva que ese rostro también había protagonizado durante los últimos dos años las más importantes campañas de belleza. Y la forma en que Tanya deslizó su mirada para situarla detrás de ella, donde Edward permanecía sombrío y silencioso, le dio una idea clara de por qué estaba representando su papel de vulnerabilidad.

Si él había mostrado alguna señal de reconocimiento, la expresión de Tanya no se alteró. Volvió a fijar sus increíbles ojos oscuros en Bella. Y la farsa se volvió todavía más repugnante cuando a todos los presentes no les quedó ninguna duda de que Bella había robado a Tanya el lugar que ella había ocupado primero en la vida de Edward.

En la sala, Bella era la verdadera pecadora y Tanya la merecedora de su lástima.

Bien, puedo hacer frente a eso, se dijo. Prefiero ser la pecadora.

Pensando en eso, hizo gala de su estricta educación inglesa y se apartó del lado de su madre.

—Tanya —la saludo amablemente—. Me alegro de verte —y sonrió.

Una magnífica actuación, pensó Edward sombrío mientras observaba como su mujer despejaba la curiosidad de la gente saludando a su prima besándola en la mejilla.

Bastardo.

La palabra había tenido el poder de afectarlo. Bella no sabía hasta qué punto lo había impresionado. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Podría saberlo?

Su atención se desvió hacia su suegra, permanecía de pie junto a él observando con expresión ansiosa el abrazo entre las dos primas. No había contado con la presencia de Renne, era de esperar que asistiera al cumpleaños de su padre pero hacía una semana estaba en Londres cenando fuera con un rico banquero que recientemente había enviudado.

¿Renne habría visto u oído algo y se lo habría contado a Bella?

Fijó sus ojos en ella, Renne levantó la mirada, sus oscuros ojos se enfriaron instantáneamente. Separó los labios, con la intención de decir algo, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Renne? —preguntó sin problemas.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo y su mirada volvió hacía donde estaban las primas.

—Bien —dijo—. Por un momento he creído que querías contarme algo, quizás más tarde, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar en ello.

De forma sutil estaba haciendo referencia al dinero que ingresaba en su cuenta cada mes y que le permitía a Renne seguir manteniendo su privilegiada forma de vida.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Tus ojos parecen los de un halcón asesino —le dijo.

Edward sonrío porque no esperaba ese comentario.

—Son las ventanas de mi alma, _cara_ —le confío.

Renne se estremeció y apartó la mirada, había recibido su mensaje.

Su padre se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa encantada.

—Es el regalo perfecto para un anciano poder tener a las dos juntas de nuevo —anunció, insensible, como de costumbre, a lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Sin embargo pronto pareció perder el interés por su «regalo».

—Edward, si tienes unos minutos, tengo algo interesante que quiero…

—En otro momento, Alessandro —lo interrumpió—. He prometido a mi esposa que no estropearía su cumpleaños…

Dicho esto, giró su mirada a la izquierda donde se encontraban padre e hija, sabiendo que Alessandro también había recibido su mensaje. El anciano ahora era consciente de su estado de ánimo y de que no sería complaciente con él. Así que se mantendría fuera de su camino por el resto de la noche.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Edward deseaba.

Bella se las arregló para seguir manteniendo la sonrisa durante la hora siguiente. Habló, rió y saludó, mientras departía con sus tíos, sus primos y los muchos amigos de su abuelo. Y mientras tanto bebía copa tras copa de champagne.

En el momento en que anunciaron la cena, se mostró sorprendida de poder caminar en línea recta hasta la mesa.

Cuando se sentaron, Bella se encontró situada con Edward sentado a su lado y Tanya justamente enfrente.

Genial, se dijo y sonrió.

Se sirvió el primer plato. Se colocaron botellas de vino junto a las copas de delgado tallo. Uno de sus jóvenes parientes estaba sentado en su otro lado de la mesa y ella no paró de hablar sobre Dios sabe qué tema hasta que el pobre tipo estuvo abrumado.

Había ruido, diversión, mientras todos parecían hablar a la vez, era una típica reunión siciliana.

Tanya entretuvo a todo el mundo con sus comentarios sobre el estilo de vida de las celebridades y _nonno_ introducía algunos apuntes que dejaban ver claramente que había seguido la trayectoria de Tanya durante estos años.

Renne se mantenía en silencio.

Edward también.

—Más vino por favor, cariño —pidió Bella después de haber vaciado su copa por tercera vez.

Él había pasado la mayor parte de la horrible cena dividiendo su tiempo entre las miradas vigilantes que tras sus oscuras pestañas le había dirigido a ella y los pequeños mensajes cifrados que había intercambiado con Tanya a través de la mesa. Cuando volvió sus ojos hacia ella vio en su mirada que iba a ignorar su petición.

Hazlo. Lo invitó con su mirada azul. Porque te odio y realmente estoy deseando hacer una escena para que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que te odio, entonces le sonrió.

Por un instante su mirada volvió a Tanya y se enviaron otro de sus exasperantes mensajes ocultos.

Bella golpeó impaciente su copa para recuperar su atención.

—Que alguien rellene la copa de Bella —pidió su abuelo.

Apretando la mandíbula, Edward se movió obligado, y recogiendo la botella del lecho de hielo, la acercó a su copa. La dorada bebida apenas si cubrió el fondo de la copa. Bella miró la copa y después lo miró a él. Fue su turno para enviarle a ella un mensaje de que no lo provocara.

Ella no lo hizo. En su lugar volvió su atención hacia Tanya.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar con nosotros antes de volver a Nueva York?

Fue curioso ver cómo una pregunta tan banal produjo en ella un estremecimiento.

—No voy a volver —dijo con sonrisa tensa y aunque la vida le fuera en ello parecía incapaz de mantener la mirada en sus ojos azules.

Mala conciencia, concluyó Bella. Y tuvo la impresión de que Tanya había evitado mirar a Edward antes de contestar.

—Se va a quedar conmigo durante las Navidades —anunció su abuelo—. ¿Vamos a disfrutar mucho juntos, verdad, _cara_?

—Sí —otra tensa sonrisa—. Me siento encantada de estar en casa. Os he extrañado tanto…

La respuesta llegó como una avalancha por parte de la mayoría de los comensales, «nosotros también te hemos extrañado». Pero por alguna razón la ola de simpatía no parecía calmar el malestar de Tanya. Su hermosa piel aceitunada parecía pálida y estaba temblando. Bella incluso pensó que conocía los motivos del temor que reflejaban los hermosos ojos oscuros de su prima cuando no pudo evitar lanzar otras de sus miradas hacia Edward.

En esta ocasión Edward no movió un músculo. Cuando Bella se permitió echarle un rápido vistazo, lo vio sentado con los ojos cuidadosamente entornados y con sus brillantes y negras pestañas contra sus mejillas cinceladas. Parecía como si le hubiera retirado su apoyo o cualquier cosa que ella buscara cada vez que lo había mirado.

O tal vez estaba pensando en otra cosa. Tal vez rehuía su mirada porque estaba imaginando a Tanya en sus brazos, en su cama.

¿Querría estar con ella de nuevo?

¿Era su amante?

Tanya dejó escapar una risa tensa.

—Es posible que todos cambien de opinión —anunció.

Se produjo un silencio, ella mismo pudo sentir como su espalda se erizaba con una sensación de peligro cuando vio como las manos de Edward se cerraban en un puño.

Miró de nuevo a su prima y como todo el mundo esperó a que continuara.

—Hay… algo que necesito deciros —continuó insegura—. Iba a esperar hasta después de Navidad pero no creo que pueda… —se detuvo una vez más, parecía sofocada—. He tenido que regresar porque voy a tener un hijo —concluyó rápidamente.

El impacto sacudió a todos los presentes. Bella se paralizó. Edward se incorporó de su asiento, Alessandro Guardino fue el primero en recuperarse, sus ojos buscaron a Tanya a través de la mesa.

—¿Y dónde está el padre del niño mientras tú estás aquí dándonos la noticia? —exigió—. ¿Dónde está tu anillo de boda?

—N…o va a haber boda —le informó Tanya—. Ya tiene una esposa por lo que…

Bella se levantó bruscamente.

—Bella —Renne siguió su ejemplo emitiendo un grito de dolor y ansiedad.

—Disculpadme —susurró Bella y se dio la vuelta bruscamente haciendo que su silla se tambaleara ante su necesidad de salir de allí.

Se movieron más sillas, más gente se levantó. Todo estalló. Pero ella se mantuvo ajena a todo solamente ocupada en mantener su huída y poder llegar tambaleante hasta la puerta para poder escapar. Todo se movía, parecía desenfocado. Tenía la horrible sensación de que se iba a desmayar.

—Quédate donde estás, Renne —ordenó la voz fría de Edward.

—¿Cómo has podido ser tan cruel como para hacerle pasar por esto? —escuchó a su madre reclamarle y casi sollozó por la necesidad de marcharse antes de que todo estallara.

Se las arregló para conseguir abrir la puerta. Después se dirigió mareada hasta las escaleras. Su mente parecía sumergida en un mar de burbujas de champagne. Se detuvo tratando de recuperarse pero la realidad la golpeó. Necesitaba salir de allí, se recordó frenéticamente, lejos del infierno de discusiones que se había desatado, lejos de las pisadas furiosas que podía sentir tras ella sobre el suelo de roble.

Había recorrido la mitad de las escaleras cuando vio a Edward parado detrás de ella, sabía el motivo por el que él permanecía paralizado. Si la seguía ella podía tropezar. Recordaba el trágico resultado que ya había tenido lugar antes. Habían discutido, ella se había alejado y él había salido tras ella para disculparse.

Lo siguiente que podía recordar era que caía y caía.

No. Cerró su mente a esos recuerdos junto al resto de los acontecimientos que formaban un agujero negro en su cabeza. Había llegado al final de la escalera y continuó andando. Consiguió llegar a la puerta antes de que Edward se hubiera atrevido ni siquiera a moverse.

Fuera, el frío aire de la noche llenó sus pulmones y se atragantó. Al instante las burbujas de champagne estallaron inundando su sangre de alcohol, y se tambaleó.

Un par de manos la sujetaron por los hombros y la estabilizaron firmemente.

—Te o…dio —le dijo con voz estrangulada.

Gino había aparcado en la plaza pero en el momento en que los había visto salir de la casa, había puesto en marcha el motor y ya se encontraba a su lado. Edward abrió la puerta trasera del coche y la depositó en su interior, sin delicadeza, no dio la vuelta al vehículo para entrar por el otro lado. Simplemente entró tras ella, obligándola a moverse para apartarse de su lado.

Su abrigó cayó en su regazo. Bella no tenía ni idea de cuándo había tenido tiempo para recogerlo, pero mientras ella seguía confundida, el coche ya se había puesto en movimiento.

Edward permanecía a su lado con su perfil esculpido en granito.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? —le preguntó acusadora.

Hubo una pausa, dejó escapar un suspiro y a continuación rechinaron sus dientes.

—Sí…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Bella se preguntó si podría volver a respirar sin sentir tanto dolor.

—Entonces has sido capaz de hacerme algo así.

Edward volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—Tu madre me ha dicho algo similar, como si fuera un pecado que alguien fuera a tener un hijo cuando tú todavía estás de duelo por la pérdida del tuyo. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que la situación por la que está pasando Tanya merece algo de simpatía y comprensión en lugar de la dramática escena de tu salida que ha provocado la compasión de todos hacia ti?

¿Edward estaba enfadado en nombre de Tanya? Lo miró como si acabara de salir reptando por debajo de unas piedras.

—Realmente eres el más —respiró tensa— absoluto bastardo. ¡Te atreves a esperar simpatía y comprensión de mi parte cuando tu amante anuncia que va a tener un hijo tuyo!

—¿Amante? —la palabra salió de sus labios con tono aturdido—. ¡No tengo ninguna amante!

—¿Entonces cómo la llamas? ¿Tu verdadero amor?

Él respondió a su sarcasmo con el silencio. Bella lo miró ¡Lo odio, lo odio! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así?

Su boca comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas calientes. Estrujó el abrigo con sus dedos helados y miró hacia fuera por la ventanilla del coche, a través de las lágrimas pudo ver que habían dejado atrás Siracusa y comenzaban a ascender el camino hacia su casa.

Casa. No había ningún otro lugar donde se sintiera menos en casa. Odiaba la casa, odiaba la vida que había llevado allí, representando la farsa en la que se había convertido su matrimonio.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que me explicaras de qué demonios estás hablando —dijo finalmente.

—Lo sé todo sobre Tanya y tú —respondió y comprendió que debería habérselo dicho cuando había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, por la tarde en su dormitorio. Entonces no se habría visto expuesta al horror de esa noche. Volvió la cabeza y sus ojos azules se clavaron como puñales en el rostro serio de él—. ¿Crees que podrías reunirte con ella en Londres sin que nadie te viera? Sé que estuvisteis juntos allí.

Su primera reacción fue volver la cabeza para mirarla, después se replegó en sí mismo. De repente el peligro se reflejó en las magras facciones de su rostro, en su gesto duro. El tipo de peligro de un hombre que se sabía acorralado sin posibilidad de escapar.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó finalmente.

¡Ni siquiera se iba a molestar en mentir y negarlo! Su estómago se encogió angustiado aumentando el caos que bullía dentro de ella.

—¿Sabes qué, Edward? —dijo—. Eso no me importa como tampoco importa que yo ya sabía lo que ocurría entre tú y ella antes de la gloriosa escena que tenías preparada para mí esta noche. El hecho de que ella estuviera allí es porque contaba con tu aprobación o mi abuelo no se hubiera atrevido a llevarla a su casa.

Era cuestión de prioridades. Su abuelo quería a Tanya pero quería más el dinero de Edward.

Una triste mirada rompió su rígida expresión.

—¿Qué tiene que ver contigo nada de todo esto?

—Tiene que ver todo conmigo —exclamó Bella—. ¡Ella era la mujer que amabas y con la que te ibas a casar si no hubiera sido porque te abandonó! Y si has dado tu consentimiento para que vuelva, significa que has estado en contacto con ella. Si has estado con ella significa que has roto la promesa que hiciste cuando te casaste conmigo. Has roto esa promesa porque no te importa lo que yo sienta como muy bien has dejado patente esta noche.

—Estás loca —susurró.

Probablemente lo estaba, le concedió Bella. ¡Probablemente había estado fuera de sí durante los últimos dos años!

El coche se había detenido. Bella quitó el seguro y empujó la puerta para salir. Estaba llegando al píe de la escalinata de entrada cuando Pearsons abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches —saludó—, no esperaba que regresaran tan…

—Cierra la puerta —le pidió mientras pasaba rápidamente a su lado—. ¡No lo quiero aquí!

El abrigo resbaló de entre sus manos formando un charco negro en el suelo a los pies de las escaleras. El temblor era consecuencia de los efectos del champagne se dijo.

La puerta se cerró pero no fue Pearsons quien lo hizo.

—¡Bella! —la voz de Edward rugió tras ella—. ¡Te mataré si te acercas a esas escaleras como lo has hecho antes en las de tu abuelo! ¡Si es que no te matas tú misma antes!

Se detuvo a dos pasos y se dio la vuelta para contemplarlo a través del suelo de cuadros. Permanecía de pie con su traje negro de etiqueta tan atractivo como el infierno, tan pálido que ella sabía lo que estaba temiendo.

Tal vez fue esa mirada lo que hizo que se inclinara para quitarse los zapatos. O tal vez no, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzarle los malditos zapatos con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Fuera de mi casa! —gritó con voz temblorosa mientras el calzado de piel negro caía justo al lado de su objetivo.

Después se giró y corrió hacia las escaleras y comenzó su ascenso envuelta en un desorden de ira y de lágrimas.

Edward intentó decirse que debería estar contento de haber conseguido despertar de nuevo en ella sus emociones. Pero placer era lo que menos sentía mientras la observaba subir la maldita escalera donde el abrigo permanecía tirado en el suelo como un triste recordatorio del día en que ella había tropezado y había caído con consecuencias desgarradoras para su esbelto cuerpo.

¡Odiaba esta casa! ¡Odiaba la maldita escalera!

Tan pronto como la observó llegar a la seguridad del piso superior, sus desgarrados sentimientos fueron sustituidos por otros bien distintos, y afloraron libres de su implacable prisión.

¿Tanya su amante?

¿El hijo que estaba esperando era suyo?

Se alejó a grandes zancadas, dejando descartados los zapatos y el abrigo en el suelo, mientras Pearsons permanecía de pie junto a la puerta en un vano intento de disimular que no había sido testigo de la escena.

Sin embargo, Pearsons había sido testigo, lo que enfureció a Edward todavía más. Subió los escalones de dos en dos llegando a la parte superior justo para oír como ella cerraba con un golpe la puerta de su dormitorio. Lo sintió como un nuevo golpe a su orgullo, se puso tenso, parecía como si su rostro estuviera esculpido en piedra a causa de la ira.

Sus dedos agarraron el picaporte y abrió bruscamente la puerta y entró. Ella permanecía parada en medio de la habitación con los brazos fuertemente cruzados alrededor de su cuerpo. Él cerró la puerta bruscamente.

—De acuerdo, dejemos las cosas claras —gritó—. ¡Tanya no es mi amante! ¡Ni está esperando un hijo mío!

Bella contestó huyendo hacia el baño. A su espalda sintió los destellos brillantes de dolor y de ira que emitieron sus ojos.

Tan sólo había dado un paso cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que la levantaban del suelo. De nada sirvieron sus gritos de protesta.

—¡Oh! ¡No! —gritó—. ¡No esta vez!

Con un movimiento ágil de su cuerpo se giró y dando dos pasos, la dejó en la cama para a continuación dejarse caer encima de ella, su cuerpo fuerte, duro y plenamente masculino la mantenía inmóvil en su cama.

Perdió el aliento por la impresión, y se encontró mirando la profundidad de sus ojos negros y sus tensos labios separados tan cerca que ella podía sentir su sabor. Fue consciente de que sus sentidos se dispararon como un furioso torrente. Volvieron a la vida al sentir su contacto físico después de habérselo negado durante meses. Se estremeció y vibró y se despreció a sí misma por dejar que sucediera.

—Suéltame. Eres un bruto —pidió con un nudo en la garganta.

—Cuando me prometas que te vas a estar quieta y me vas a escuchar —respondió tranquilo aunque ella sabía que no le iba a dejar escapar.

Como ella, él era consciente que era la primera vez que estaban así de juntos en muchos meses, y en la mirada de sus ojos pudo ver que le gustaba. Ella podía sentir cada uno de los tensos, flexibles y sensacionales músculos de su cuerpo y lo que era peor, él podía sentir los de ella.

Su chaqueta permanecía abierta a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus dedos largos permanecían enterrados en su cabello sujetando su cabeza. Su falda permanecía arrollada alrededor de las caderas y las palmas de sus manos permanecían apoyadas en su pecho para detenerlo cuando él se acercó, sus tensos dedos lucharon para no relajarse ante el contacto familiar del cálido cuerpo tentadoramente separado por tan sólo unas pulgadas de distancia.

Necesitó tomar aire y sus pechos entraron en contacto. El placer de la fricción desató el pánico y comenzó a luchar contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

Empujó su pecho y arqueó las caderas en un desesperado intento de escapar. Intentó tomar aliento y con un nudo en la garganta, lo insultó con palabras que jamás en su vida se había atrevido a utilizar. Como él no reaccionó, golpeó su pecho con los puños y después intentó arañarlo hasta que le negó la oportunidad de seguir lastimándolo cuando agarró sus muñecas y las sujetó en la cama por encima de su cabeza.

Sus ojos lanzaron destellos azules y sus labios temblaron.

—¡Eres un infiel mentiroso y te odio! —le dijo.

—¡El único mentiroso que conozco es el que te haya dicho que me estoy acostando con tu prima!

—¿Entonces la llevaste a nuestro apartamento para conversar, verdad? —le atacó—. ¡Después de seducirla con una romántica cena para dos a la luz de las velas!

El sarcasmo lo golpeó. Se mantuvo en silencio con sus ojos todavía más impenetrables.

Bella comenzó a luchar con nuevo impulso.

—Detente, estoy pensando —la detuvo con suave firmeza.

—Me estás aplastando.

—No, no lo estoy haciendo —negó, plenamente consciente de la forma en que repartía su peso entre los brazos doblados y las piernas apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Renne —murmuró finalmente—. Nos vio juntos y se apresuró a venir aquí a contarte lo que había visto. ¡Que buena suerte debe suponer tener una madre tan cariñosa como la tuya! —murmuró cínicamente—. Creo que prefiero una indiferente, como la mía.

Por fin la dejó ir y rodando sobre su espalda se tumbó a su lado dejando la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Bella se sentó entonces y se sorprendió a sí misma con sus palabras.

—Ella es la hija de su padre —dijo.

—_Ah, si_ —concedió, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Y así era. Porque Renne no había venido hasta aquí para ver a su hija por el placer de disfrutar de un almuerzo juntas. Ni siquiera sus sombrías advertencias sobre el comportamiento de Edward en Londres habían sido hechas para el beneficio de Bella. Simplemente había visto en peligro su posición económica y había querido sacudir a Bella de su apatía para que luchara por su matrimonio en crisis antes de que todos perdieran su única fuente de ingresos.

—Lo que tiene ser un millonario —murmuró Edward y entonces Bella fue consciente de que sus pensamientos eran similares—. Te hace tan popular que puede llegar a estallarte en las manos, si lo permites.

—Eres tan culpable como cualquiera de utilizar tu dinero para conseguir lo que deseas —le dijo mirando hacia atrás.

Levantó la mano, sus dedos sujetaron suavemente su brazo.

—Te compré a ti, _cara_ —murmuró roncamente—. Era la única manera de poder tenerte.

Bella retiró el brazo y a continuación se frotó con los dedos en el lugar donde él la había tocado.

—Para, estás tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Es que ese es el tema —sostuvo—. Nunca quise a Tanya. Siempre te quise a ti.

—¡Dios! Eso quedó claro —repuso amargamente—. Sobre todo cuando me dijiste que no querías hijos. Le dijiste a ella que sí querías.

Entonces se levantó, de nuevo se sentía enferma, inquieta y herida.

—Nunca lo hice —se incorporó—. ¿Por qué iba a decírselo a Tanya cuando yo sabía que no era posible?

Un punto a su favor, para eso no tenía respuesta.

—Bueno, no te molestaste en decirme a mí que pensabas que no podías tener hijos. Quizás le dijiste a ella que podrías porque pensabas que eso era lo que ella deseaba.

—Si lo hubiera hecho entonces hubiera cometido un grave error de juicio —anunció—, porque Tanya no quiere tener hijos. Ni siquiera soporta pensar en ello. No quiere tener el niño que está esperando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bella dándose la vuelta.

—Exactamente lo que he dicho —se puso de pie, tirando con dedos furiosos para deshacer la pajarita—. Tanya no quiere el niño —continuó desabrochando el botón superior de la camisa—. He pasado los últimos días escuchándola hablar de abortar. Parecía decidida a hacerlo hasta el anuncio de esta noche —seguidamente se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer sobre la cama.

Bella lo miró, lo que le había contado hacía que viera todo con una perspectiva diferente.

—¿Y desde cuándo has estado en contacto con ella para que se sienta con la suficiente confianza como para contarte todo?

—¡Vaya! —suspiró—. Creo que estoy cavando mi propia tumba.

—Puedes estar seguro de ello —Bella coincidió con él.

Él se movió hasta la otra parte del dormitorio hasta la bandeja donde estaba la bebida.

—Nunca he perdido del todo el contacto con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Ese «de acuerdo», sonaba tan defensivo que partió su corazón en dos. ¿Tanto amaba a Tanya que había sido incapaz de mantenerse alejado de ella?

—Su vida en Nueva York era desgraciada —quitó el tapón de la botella—. Tuvo una relación con un rico hombre de negocios y después descubrió que en algún sitio tenía escondidos una esposa y unos hijos. Decidió que Londres era el mejor lugar para practicarse un aborto. Coincidimos allí. Me contó lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Coincidisteis? —repitió Bella—. ¿Cómo? ¿Por casualidad?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Me llamó ella —añadió con un encogimiento de hombros—. Dijo que tenía problemas y que necesitaba ayuda —vertió el brandy en el vaso—. Quedamos para cenar y entonces me contó lo del niño. Conoces mi pasado —añadió sombrío—. ¿Qué derecho tiene ninguna mujer a negarle a un niño la posibilidad de nacer?

—¿Qué derecho tiene un hombre a negar a su propio hijo?

—El hijo de Tanya no es mío —repitió enfadado.

—¡Yo estaba hablando de mi hijo! —gritó Bella—. ¡Tú lo negaste!

—¡Tú sabes por qué lo hice! —se defendió.

—¿Debido a que hace diez años te hiciste una vasectomía, entonces yo tenía que ser la infiel que había tenido un amante? —arremetió contra él—. Eso fue lo que tú preferiste creer, Edward.

—No estaba preparado para un amor como el tuyo.

—Y me odiaste por eso.

—Daniel Fraser formaba parte de tu vida antes de que yo te conociera. Tenía contigo una dependencia emocional que yo no podía romper.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! —le aseguró—. ¡Compraste su empresa para después despedirme!

—¡Y después te sedujo para vengarse de ti por haberte casado conmigo!

—¿Vengarse? —repitió—. Bien, gracias por hacerme ver que sólo soy buena para un polvo rápido en nombre de la venganza.

—No quise decir eso —suspiró.

—Te casaste conmigo para vengarte de Tanya. Daniel me sedujo para vengarse por haberme casado contigo —se rió porque sonaba tan ridículo en sus oídos—. Supongo que ahora yo pretendo seducir a Freddo para vengarme de ti por haberme metido en este lío barato.

Él se llevó el vaso a los labios y volvió a beber, su perfil tenso apartándose de ella porque iba a ver que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—¡Muy siciliano! —se burló y sin embargo sintió que no podía seguir soportando nada más—. ¡Fuera de aquí, Edward! —dijo—. ¡Antes de que te diga algo que no te va a gustar escuchar!

—Hazlo —la invitó—. Al menos estamos hablando, algo que es infinitamente mejor que el silencio que hemos compartido durante los últimos seis meses.

Sin previo aviso, sintió estallar su temperamento. Antes de saber siquiera lo que estaba haciendo se acercó hasta él y le arrebató el vaso de la mano. Lo dejó con un golpe seco encima de la bandeja.

—De acuerdo, tú lo has pedido —lo miró, sus ojos azules llenos de un brillo desafío—. La venganza es una estupenda palabra en los labios de un hombre que se vengó de su propio cuerpo al negarse el derecho a reproducirse.

Él palideció por el impacto de sus palabras.

—Sólo un idiota querría transmitir mi herencia genética —dijo dándole la espalda.

—Tú no conoces tu herencia genética —fustigó Bella a su rígida espalda—. ¡Sólo tienes miedo de conocerla!

—Y acaso eso es un pecado —preguntó tenso.

—¡Sí! —exclamó—. ¡Porque el miedo es tan grande que te impidió enfrentarte a ti mismo cuando me quedé embarazada! Si lo hubieras hecho te habrías hecho algunas preguntas. Todo el mundo sabe que una vasectomía es reversible, por la fuerza de nuestro instinto de reproducción. ¿Pero decidiste hacer alguna prueba? No —dijo y comenzó a temblar—. Preferiste creer que yo era una ramera.

—Lo hice.

—¿Qué? —habló tan bajo que pensó que lo había oído mal. Él flexionó sus hombros y supo que lo había escuchado perfectamente—. ¿Cuándo? —preguntó y dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo porque tenía que ver su cara cuando contestara. Lo que vio escrito en su rostro le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo con aliento entrecortado—. ¡Sabes que el niño que perdí era tuyo! —sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba—. ¿Y te sientes mal por eso, Edward, o tal vez aliviado por que lo perdí?

—¡No digas eso!—respondió con tono áspero—. Nunca le deseé ningún mal.

Ella le abofeteó tan fuerte que le hizo tambalearse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Las lágrimas brillaron como destellos azules en sus ojos cuando vio la huella de su mano marcada en su mejilla. No lamentaba haberlo golpeado pero no quería ver su orgulloso rostro con las marcas de su desprecio así que se dio la vuelta.

—Vete de mi casa —dijo con voz gruesa—. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Después de la agitación anterior, sentía sus extremidades como marchitas mientras se apartaba de él.

—No —su voz sonaba ronca y seca. No se sorprendió cuando notó que él volvía a sujetarla por los hombros—. Quiero que me escuches —dijo con tono áspero y la soltó cuando se dio cuenta que ella se había puesto tan rígida como una estatua.

Y entonces fue su turno de darse la vuelta para contemplar su pálido rostro.

—No voy a permitir que te vuelvas a cerrar ahora que te has vuelto a acordar de mi existencia… con mis errores incluidos.

Fue la parte de sus «errores incluidos» lo que hicieron que cediera un poco. El reconocimiento por parte de él de las profundas cuestiones personales que hacían imposible la vida con él.

—De acuerdo, di lo que tengas que decir —concedió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Ahora fue su turno de maldecir suavemente a las mujeres victimas que se convierten en despiadados verdugos.

—Cómo puedes pensar que un hombre como yo sea capaz de involucrarse con dos mujeres a la vez es algo que escapa a mi entendimiento. No, no llores, _cara_ —dijo rudamente—. Si te veo llorar no seré responsable de lo que…

—Sólo habla —cortó con voz gruesa.

Él respiró profundamente y clavó fuertemente los dedos en sus brazos.

—Me hice la prueba dos veces —dijo—. En la primera el resultado no fue concluyente y como la hice un par de semanas después de que me dijeras que estabas embarazada me sentí contento de poder aferrarme a mi versión de la verdad. Tenía miedo de haber cometido el mayor error de mi vida y me pareció adecuado poder descargar toda la culpa en ti.

—Mi héroe —se burló.

Se alejó de su lado, con gesto tenso para inmediatamente volver a acercarse.

—¿Quieres oír la verdad o la versión disfrazada que me haga parecer mejor de lo que soy? —la atacó—. Pasaste el fin de semana con Daniel Fraser.

—Fui a una convención empresarial con mi jefe y toda la empresa estaba allí.

—Toda la empresa no le impidió entrar en tu habitación.

—Fue a recoger mi maleta.

—Y yo fui a recogerte a ti —se volvió bruscamente hacia ella—. Y me encontré presenciando un maldito abrazo —dijo—. Agradable para ti, Bella, antes de que mi puño impactara en su cara.

—Te dije que él lo intentó, pero eso fue todo. No ocurrió nada más.

—Y yo no te creí.

—No quisiste creerlo.

—¿Acaso he sugerido la versión disfrazada que me hace parecer mejor? Discúlpame —pidió—. Estaba equivocado. Me comporté como un idiota. Y quita esas lágrimas —él vio que habían vuelto a brotar—. Porque estoy tentado de enviarlo todo al diablo y arrastrarte conmigo a la cama.

Bella respiró profundamente, porque sentía sus pechos inflamarse contra sus brazos cruzados, como si también prefiriera la opción de la cama.

—¿Así que hiciste la prueba y los resultados no fueron concluyentes? —preguntó en un intento de desviar la atención hacia el camino correcto.

Él asintió y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, hizo un gesto para sí mismo.

—Habíamos dejado Londres para venir a vivir aquí. Caminabas por la casa como un animal herido y yo lo odiaba —dijo con voz gruesa—. No nos mirábamos ni siquiera nos hablábamos.

Él se fue de la casa durante semanas, recordó Bella destrozada. Semanas y semanas durante las que se sintió extraña consigo misma. Le dijo que se había hecho una vasectomía. Y cuando lo preguntó el motivo. ¡No quiero niños! ¡No quiero tener hijos jamás!

Bueno, mala suerte, Edward, le había contestado, porque yo voy a tener un hijo tuyo a pesar de lo que tu pienses o quieras o creas…

—Al final comprendí que no podía seguir así —añadió—. Era muy duro ver lo que nos estábamos haciendo el uno al otro y decidí que si quería que nuestro matrimonio sobreviviera tendría que tragarme mi orgullo y decirte que quería olvidarlo todo y perdonarte, que quería dejar todo atrás para volver a empezar…

Se lo dijo con un tono tan helado y rígido que sólo consiguió que su cuerpo se inundara de una frialdad mayor, recordó Bella.

—Te volviste contra mí hecha una furia para después abandonar precipitadamente la habitación en tu deseo de alejarte de mí. Salí detrás de ti, comprendiendo que había hecho un lío de todo. Tú ya estabas subiendo las escaleras. Te dije algo, no recuerdo el qué…

_Lo siento_, había dicho. _No quise decirlo así._

—Te diste la vuelta para responderme cuando de repente se abrió la puerta principal y entró tu abuelo —recordó él—. Entonces vi como tropezabas y caías…

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

—Por favor, no digas nada más —suplicó.

—Pero tengo que decirlo —insistió—. ¡Fue por mi culpa! Reaccioné demasiado tarde y no evité que cayeras. Perdiste el niño. ¡Ahora cada noche tengo pesadillas recordándolo!

—¿Y crees que yo no? —dejó caer sus manos. Él estaba de pie delante de ella, alto y tenso, con la agonía de la culpa grabada en su rostro—. ¿Crees que eres el único que se siente culpable? —preguntó—. Yo fui la descuidada. No miré dónde pisaba. ¡Yo fui la estúpida que permitió que me afectara lo que tú me hiciste!

—Esa es la verdadera cuestión —se acercó de nuevo y curvó sus dedos largos alrededor de sus esbeltos brazos—. Puede que pretendas ser la fría rosa inglesa pero tienes tanta pasión siciliana en tus venas que puedes ser un peligro para ti misma. Yo lo sabía. Debería haberte contenido cuando empezaste a gritar y entonces no te habrías caído.

—Bueno, no te preocupaste mucho por eso. Me dejaste sola —dijo amargamente—. ¡Te mantuviste lejos de la casa y tuviste tiempo para tener una amante y a la vez ocuparte de tu empresa!

—_Dio_ —respondió con voz áspera—. ¡No he tenido ninguna amante! ¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? Me mantuve alejado porque tú podrías recuperarte mejor sin mi presencia que te lo recordaría todo. Yo… ¡No, maldita sea! —gimió cuando vio que las lágrimas surcaban su rostro de nuevo.

Después acercándose murmuró: «¡Qué diablos!». Y lo siguiente que sintió fue que la acercaba a él, con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo y su boca ahogaba el primer sollozó que escapó de sus labios.

Fue como tener el cielo en el infierno. Lo odiaba tanto y sin embargo con sus brazos fuertemente enlazados alrededor de su cuello hacía imposible que él pudiera liberarse. Sollozó, gimió y lo besó de nuevo con una pasión que sonó como una melodía en su cabeza. Cuando él logro liberar su boca, enterró la cara en su cuello y comenzó a llorar como un bebé.

No le gustaba. Podía saberlo por la forma como la mantenía abrazada, tenso y en silencio, mientras sollozaba.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba con la cara enterrada en su hombro.

—Me necesitas a mí —le dijo—. Por entero. Alrededor de tu cuerpo, dentro de ti, carne desnuda, pasión desnuda… ¿De qué otra forma vas a poder librarte de todo este dolor?

—Quisiera odiarte —murmuró con otro sollozo.

—Y odias quererme. Lo sé —concedió, entonces dando la vuelta, cumplió lo que había amenazado con hacer, y volvió a la cama con ella. Cubrió su boca de nuevo, absorbiendo cada sollozo como propio mientras ella se aferraba a él.

Le permitió acariciar su cuerpo y quitarle el vestido. Le permitió que la besara donde quisiera, que succionara suavemente sus pechos a través del delgado tejido de su body negro y que deslizara sus delgados dedos entre sus piernas. Y él fue tan cuidadoso que sintió como sus lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

—¿Quieres que pare? —su voz sonó suave y triste mientras acariciaba con un dedo sus mejillas mojadas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus brazos permanecían todavía aferrados a su nuca porque el resto de su cuerpo parecía flotar.

—Llévame lejos contigo —susurró.

No tuvo que preguntarle dónde quería que la llevara. Respirando sutilmente y con solemne suavidad liberó su cuerpo del body negro y lo deslizó por sus piernas. Por sus rodillas, sus dedos curvados dentro de sus medias de sedas y ella se arqueó hacia él. Buscó su boca, con sus suaves labios temblando y desesperadamente necesitados, tocándolo y probándolo mientras él se ocupaba también de sus medias.

¡Le gustaba sentirse desnuda! ¡Le gustaba sentir el tacto de sus manos que moldeaban sus pechos! Cuando se alejó para ocuparse de su ropa pudo ver a través de sus grandes y sombríos ojos azules sus propios ojos sombríos y sus tensos movimientos.

Ningún hombre poseía un cuerpo como el de Edward. Hombros anchos, pecho fuerte, la luz iluminaba el bello que descendía como una flecha por su largo torso de piel dorada hasta la depresión entre sus esbeltas caderas. Cuando estaba excitado, como ahora, resultaba magnífico, y cuando la hacía suya podía sentir las sensaciones más maravillosas de la tierra. Sus duros músculos, su cálido sustento, su impresionante atractivo y su fuerza dominante.

Examinó su cara y vio al hombre de sus sueños. Amándolo u odiándolo, ese sueño nunca había cambiado. Aún te amo, pensó, deseando no haber pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta.

La besó con tanto cuidado que ella pensó que podía derretirse. La besó, la tocó y la acarició donde ella lo necesitaba y finalmente la alentó a hacer lo mismo con él. Hacía tanto tiempo que sus dedos no habían acariciado su cuerpo que lo vio estremecerse con su contacto, vio como sus ojos se cerraban con placer cuando sintió sus dedos alrededor de su sexo…

Hacía tiempo que sus lágrimas habían desaparecido, expulsadas por las primera caricias tentadoras de sus dedos que habían hecho que su columna se arqueara de placer para después permitirle relajarse otra vez. Él atrapó uno de sus senos y rodeó con su lengua el rosado pezón endurecido para después chuparlo hasta que ella dejó escapar un gemido de protesta. Entonces se desplazó a su otro seno.

De repente todo cambió. Sucedió tan rápido que ella no lo esperaba. Su boca buscó la suya con una necesidad feroz, con un hambre fuerte y profunda y en el mismo instante en que entró en ella las suaves olas de gentil pasión se convirtieron en una torrencial, rápida y turbulenta tormenta. Gimió, lloriqueó, se arqueó y jadeó temblorosa. Le clavó sus uñas en la espalda y él la llevó una y otra vez sin misericordia hasta la cima para luego dejarla caer sin alcanzarla. Ella abrió sus ojos acusadores y se encontró con su brutal deseo grabado en la piel de sus rasgos faciales y supo lo que iba a ocurrir antes de sentir su primer sedoso y profundo empuje.

Fue la diferencia entre el lento y sensual preludio y el sexo físico y ardiente. Podía haber sido complaciente con ella durante horas pero cuando llegó al límite, explotó sin previo aviso. Él la deseaba ahora, la deseaba por entero y vorazmente.

Cada poderosa embestida era más profunda que la anterior, sus músculos se contraían y lo sujetaban y después se estremecían cada vez que él se retiraba para volver a empujar. Cuando gritó de placer, él se estremeció, cuando tembló, él vibró. Cuando gritó con voz quebrada: «Por favor». Él la sujetó más firmemente con sus brazos y aumentó el ritmo. Y lo siguió haciendo hasta que sintió crecer en ella la familiar tensión. Rápidamente se sintió estallar para después perderse en un mundo eléctrico de pura sensación.

Era como nadar contra corriente. Su corazón latía acelerado y su sangre corría tan rápido por sus venas que podía oírla latir en sus oídos. Estremecida y sacudida sintiendo todavía su palpitante interior. La boca seca, la garganta dolorida, incapaz todavía de controlar la respiración.

—Y eso —murmuró Edward roncamente— era a lo que me refería con «completamente y por entero, alrededor de tu cuerpo y dentro de ti».

Mientras todavía permanecían abrazados, entrelazados en una maraña de extremidades, recuperándose de la más intensa experiencia, Bella no pudo encontrar ningún argumento contra el comentario de su ronca voz.

Él movió su calida boca a lo largo de su cuello. Ella encogió los hombros y se apartó de su boca.

—Háblame de la segunda prueba —le pidió.

Se mantuvo quieto, dejó escapar un suspiro y se apartó cuidadosamente de ella. Después rodó sobre su espalda y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama.

—La semana pasada —dijo abruptamente—. Cuando el deseo de exonerarte fue lo bastante fuerte como para hacerme buscar una excusa para ponerme de rodillas ante ti y pedirte perdón.

—¿Y te llevó seis meses conseguirlo?

Sus ojos brillaron oscuros.

—¿Quieres oír esto o no?

—Sí —dijo.

Él respiró profundamente.

—Tan pronto como me dieron los resultados iba a venir directamente para hablar contigo… entonces Tanya me llamó, con su noticia y me contó lo que pensaba hacer.

—Todavía no puedo aceptar que fueras a verla a mis espaldas.

—Igual que tú a Freddo —contraatacó sombrío—. Acaba de terminar una relación seria. Lo último que necesita es que le des alguna esperanza a su corazón roto. Que le des la idea de que dos corazones rotos se pueden unir en uno.

—¡Eso no es así! —protestó—. Él es encantador. Es tu amigo. ¡Almorzamos juntos un par de veces pero jamás hemos hablado de corazones rotos!

—Me dijo en mi cara que no te merecía —le contó Edward—. Dijo que si sentía algo por ti, entonces te dejara ir, porque otro podría darte lo que obviamente yo no podía. ¿En quién crees que estaba pensando?

—¿Cuándo te dijo eso? —preguntó sin aliento, levantando la cara para poder mirarlo. Su rostro de nuevo parecía de piedra.

—Hace un par de semanas —añadió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Con curiosidad, Bella se incorporó un poco más para poder captar la mirada oculta de sus ojos.

—Él te dejó intranquilo —murmuró suavemente. Y vio como su boca se tensaba en una línea recta—. Te sembró la idea de que yo podría renunciar a ti por completo. Eso no te gustó y te sentiste obligado a repetir la prueba.

—¡Era el momento!

—¡Estabas celoso y asustado!

—¡Creía que estábamos hablando de Tanya! —contestó con voz áspera.

—¡Oh, sí! —murmuró Bella tranquilizándose de nuevo.

Él volvió a respirar hondo.

—Tenía miedo de lo que la familia pudiera pensar y veía el aborto como su única salida —añadió—. Ya sabes cómo son aquí las cosas, ser madre soltera todavía lleva consigo un gran estigma. Retrasé mi viaje por unos días para hablar con ella y tratar de convencerla. No fue fácil y no me atreví a dejarla en Londres mientras venía a verte porque no podía estar seguro de que ella no cambiaría de idea. Así que la traje aquí con la promesa de que esperaría hasta después de Navidad para tomar una decisión. Se suponía que ella no iba a soltar la noticia esta noche.

—¿Entonces por qué lo ha hecho?

—¡Porque es una loca! No tengo ni idea —suspiró—. Y no me quedé el tiempo suficiente como para preguntarle.

—¿O por que quería asegurarse de que te comprometía delante de todos los presentes? Si yo conocía que tenías una aventura con ella, ¿cuántos más de los presentes estaban también enterados?

—Vuelves de nuevo a lo mismo.

—Porque no estoy convencida de que el hijo que espera no sea tuyo —dijo sentándose—. Un error puede convertirse fácilmente en dos errores, _caro _—dijo satisfecha—. Especialmente si te tomó tanto tiempo decidirte a hacer la dichosa prueba. Lo que convierte todo esto en papel mojado.

—Si quieres una comprobación, _cara,_ —dijo a su espalda, imitando su misma expresión— la tendrás. Quizás tenga que esperar siete meses. ¡Pero voy a demostrarlo! ¡No me acuesto con cualquiera!

—¡Tampoco yo!

—Está bien —levantó las manos—. Sé que me lo merezco.

El sonido de un coche proveniente de la calle desvió su atención. Bella saltó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, tirando de la orilla de la cortina para poder ver.

—Creo que vas a tener que demostrarlo antes de lo que esperabas —dijo y se volvió para mirarlo—. Mi abuelo está aquí —le explicó.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Fue como si se apagara un interruptor y al volver a encenderlo apareciera un hombre totalmente diferente.

—Ella lo ha hecho.

Empezó a comprender finalmente.

—Es muy buena en eso.

—¿Con qué objeto?

Se levantó de la cama.

Bella sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

—¿Arrepentimiento por que te dejó? ¿O tal vez vengarse de mí por que ocupé su lugar?

—Ella no me dejó —contestó Edward ceñudo mientras alcanzaba sus pantalones—. No tuvimos ese tipo de relación, cualquiera de los dos podía dejarlo. Pero le dije que estaba enamorado de ti.

—¿De mí? —Bella lo miró—. ¿Y por qué le dijiste esa mentira?

—No era mentira —él hizo una mueca de desdén mientras subía la cremallera del pantalón.

—No recuerdo que la palabra amor estuviera presente en nada de lo que me dijiste cuando me propusiste matrimonio.

—El golpe para mi orgullo era menor si rechazabas una proposición de negocios que si me rechazabas a mí. Eres tan —levantó la mano y sus largos dedos hicieron un gesto desvalido—, especial —terminó roncamente.

Demasiado impresionada por sus revelaciones, Bella sólo pudo dejarse caer en el taburete de su tocador y después se quedó mirándolo. ¿Debía creer en él?

Él estaba de píe mirándola como sólo puede hacerlo un hombre que acaba de disfrutar plenamente de una mujer. Su cabello despeinado, su boca magullada con el brillo erótico de demasiados besos apasionados… ¿Pero podía compararlo con un hombre enamorado?

—Creo que acabas de sacarte un nuevo conejo de la chistera —dijo.

—¿Con qué intención? —Contempló su curioso aspecto.

Se movió inquieta, porque no sabía exactamente lo que significaba, solo que…

—Tengo la sensación de estar siendo manipulada —dijo finalmente.

El sonido de puertas de coches al cerrarse llegó desde la calle, varias veces, haciendo que Bella se pusiera de pie.

—No —dijo Edward rudamente—. Quédate aquí.

—Pero son…

—Sicilianos. Lo sé —asintió con tono frío—. Bien, también yo lo soy…, al menos eso creo —añadió con una sonrisa irónica.

Era la primera vez que lo veía burlarse de sí mismo. Lo que hizo que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas, quizás fuera una tontería pero… no pudo evitarlo.

Agarrando su camisa, se acercó hacia ella y se la puso sobre sus hombros.

—Sólo piensa en esto mientras estoy fuera —dijo roncamente—. Todos usamos la manipulación de una u otra forma. En este momento estoy luchando por mi matrimonio y estoy dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas para salvarlo. Pero mentirte no es una de ellas. Ya he tenido suficiente. Solamente voy a decirte algo, _cara_, me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento que puse los ojos en ti y si puedes llegar a creerlo entonces podremos hacer frente a cualquier cosa que nos pase.

—Eso suponiendo que quiera que vuelvas conmigo.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Cuando quieres puede ser una dama muy dura —dijo suspirando. Entonces sonrió y la besó, una vez, brevemente y salió enseguida, dejándola con la sensación de que sabía que lo amaba, de que siempre lo había sabido.

El sonido de los golpes en la puerta principal se escuchaba a través del vestíbulo. Edward descendía el último tramo de la escalera cuando Pearsons acababa de abrir la puerta. El mayordomo apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apartarse cuando Alessandro Guardino y sus dos hijos ya habían entrado en la casa.

—Buenas noches de nuevo, Alessandro —lo saludó—. ¿Qué le trae lejos de su propia celebración de cumpleaños?

Los tres Guardino se detuvieron cuando lo vieron. Con el torso desnudo, descalzo y con los pantalones detenidos en su cintura, debía ofrecer el aspecto de un hombre vulnerable, pero… no era así. Quienes quieran que hubiesen sido sus padres, lo habían dotado de un imponente físico que intimidaba a otros hombres.

Al anciano le llevó unos segundos reponerse antes de dar un paso adelante con actitud amenazante.

—Quiero hablar contigo —gritó—. Has estado burlándote de mis nietas.

Pearsons estaba a punto de retirarse discretamente como en él era habitual cuando Edward lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Espera —dijo tranquilamente—. Nuestros invitados no se van a quedar mucho tiempo.

Sin una palabra, el mayordomo se mantuvo en su sitio con la puerta abierta. Los tres Guardino avanzaron y en sus rostros se podía ver una expresión de desprecio por la idea de Edward de que eso podía impedir la pelea.

—Si crees que él puede evitar que te matemos, entonces eres tonto —gritó sarcástico.

—Puede que tenga razón —concedió Edward—. Pero creo que Gino puede influir en las posibilidades a mi favor. —Fijó la vista en su guardaespaldas que hacía su aparición por la puerta delantera. De constitución tan ancha como alta, Gino caminó a lo largo de la sala para situarse de pie al lado de Edward.

Los tres Guardino se mantuvieron muy quietos.

—Ahora —dijo Edward—, creo que lo mejor sería que me explicasen a qué se debe esa necesidad de matarme.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, bastardo.

Extraño, pensó Edward, pero ser llamado bastardo por ese hombre no era lo mismo que cuando lo hacía su esposa. Debe ser el acento inglés lo que marcaba la diferencia. Bella hacia que en sus labios la palabra sonara sexy. Sonrío.

—¡Esto no es ninguna broma! —gritó Alessandro.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Desde luego que no lo es! —coincidió Edward con el rostro instantáneamente endurecido—. Sería mejor que me explicara de qué me está acusando antes de que le pida a Gino que os eche a todos de aquí.

Los hijos de Alejandro evaluaron a Gino tratando de decidir si entre los dos podrían superarlo. Ni lo intenten, les advirtió en silencio Edward con la mirada, enojado, Gino era capaz de tumbar hasta a cinco hombres.

—¡Has dejado embarazada a Tanya!

—¿De verdad cree eso?

—Ha traído la vergüenza a la familia… con el bastardo del marido de su prima.

Otra vez la palabra. A Edward no le gustó. Frunció el ceño. A su lado Gino flexionó sus músculos. No odiaba la palabra por sí misma sino por el significado que llevaba implícito.

—Su afición por apostar al caballo equivocado está quedando patente una vez más, Alessandro, sería mejor que se cuidara de acusarme o podría dejar de ser su habitual fuente de recursos financieros.

El anciano se quedó rígido ante el recordatorio… y la amenaza. Pero esta era una cuestión de honor y en cualquier hogar siciliano el honor estaba por encima de todo lo demás.

—Mi propia hija confirmó que os había visto juntos. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

—Renne, al igual que el resto, debería aprender a pensar antes de apresurarse a sacar conclusiones. No siento ningún deseo por Tanya. No me interesaba hace dos años y sigue sin interesarme ahora.

—Eso es mentira. Ibas a casarte con ella.

—Me la ofreció, Alessandro, como moneda de cambio para saldar la deuda que tenía conmigo. La rechacé educadamente.

—¡Solo porque habías conocido a Bella y decidiste que la querías en su lugar! —el anciano enrojeció furioso.

—Bien, eso no se lo voy a discutir.

—¡Bella sabe que eres el padre del hijo de Tanya! ¡Esa es la razón por la que la pobre niña huyó de mi casa!

Edward guardó silencio. La verdad era la verdad después de todo.

—Debe estar terriblemente herida —el anciano interpretó su silencio como una grieta en su defensa.

—Es comprensible.

—Te has burlado de ella, has traído el deshonor a ella y a la familia Guardino. Vamos a llevarla con nosotros a casa.

—Bella está en su casa —señaló Edward.

—¡Exigimos verla! —la frustración crecía por momentos y con ello su enfado—. Por lo que sabemos, podrías haberla lastimado de nuevo, como la vez anterior cuando hiciste que se cayera por las escaleras.

De repente el peligro se hizo latente en la mente de todos, todos lo sintieron, especialmente Edward.

—Voy a darle un buen consejo ahora, Alessandro, y le sugiero que preste mucha atención —comenzó a avanzar lentamente a través del suelo de cuadros—. Váyase de mi casa ahora, mientras todavía le guardo algo de respeto. Después de todo, es el abuelo de mi esposa y en consideración a ella es por lo que todavía me contengo. Pero si dice una palabra más probablemente voy a golpearle y entonces ambos perderemos el respeto por nosotros mismos.

Mientras avanzaba, los tres Guardino habían retrocedido, y teniendo en cuenta que Gino había permanecido en su sitio, le daba una clara ventaja en su propia casa. Nadie que hubiera visto a Edward en el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba hubiera dudado de que era capaz de enfrentarse por sí solo a los otros tres hombres.

—Soy un anciano —anunció Alessandro—. Mi nieta no te perdonará si me pones un solo dedo encima.

—Precisamente —estuvo de acuerdo Edward—, por eso os estoy pidiendo que os vayáis.

—Ella se merece alguien mejor que tú.

Otro punto para el que Edward no tenía ningún argumento.

—No te engañes, esto no ha terminado —la puerta abierta era ahora la única separación entre ellos—. Volveremos mañana… cuando seamos más.

—Estaré esperando —dijo y luego lenta y tranquilamente cerró la puerta.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlos vio que sus dos acompañantes permanecían quietos en el mismo sitio. Era interesante, reflexionó, ver como el peligro les había afectado. ¿Tendría el mismo aspecto? ¿Estaría pálido? Él, al menos, así se sentía, como si el peligro hubiera congelado todo el calor de su sangre.

Miró hacia las escaleras. Las escaleras por las que Bella había caído. Lo volvió a revivir… la vio tropezar con sus zapatos de tacón alto y escuchó los gritos de ella y los suyos propios mientras caía rodando.

Le lanzó una mirada a Gino.

—Asegúrate de que se han marchado —dijo.

Con un guiño de reconocimiento el guardaespaldas celebró su victoria y se alejó hacia la parte trasera de la casa para cumplir con su recomendación.

Pearsons continuaba sin mover un músculo y de alguna forma, Edward pensó que quizás todavía temía hacerlo.

Demasiado indigno, pensó, y con una sonrisa se preguntó si hubiera sido capaz. Cuando se dirigía de nuevo hacia las escaleras, escuchó la voz de Pearsons.

—Cerraré con llave ahora, señor, si le parece bien —dijo.

Edward asintió y después se detuvo con un pie en el primer escalón.

—¿Te gusta vivir en esta casa, Pearsons? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Edward observó como los ojos del mayordomo reflejaban ansiedad como si sospechara que su pregunta encerraba alguna trampa.

—Me siento satisfecho con poder vivir en el mismo sitio donde lo haga la señora Cullen, señor —respondió el mayordomo.

Pero no había respondido a su pregunta.

—¿Pero te preocuparía que todos nosotros nos fuéramos y no regresáramos de nuevo aquí?

Al oír _todos nosotros_ el alivio hizo que desapareciera la tensión de los hombros de Pearsons.

—No, señor —dijo.

Edward asintió, miró a su alrededor durante unos segundos, y entonces tomó una decisión.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarías para dejar toda la casa preparada para que podamos irnos?

—Prácticamente ninguno, señor. ¿En una hora le parece demasiado pronto?

—Una hora me parece perfecto —aprobó Edward.

El mayordomo se alejó pero antes de irse hizo una pausa.

—Si me permite que se lo diga, señor, creo que a la señora Cullen le vendrá muy bien irse de esta casa.

Todos lo pensaban, ahora solo era necesario convencerla a ella. Con ese pensamiento, Edward subió las escaleras sintiendo que cada nervio de su cuerpo se encogía tal y como siempre ocurría cuando pisaba esos escalones.

Cuando entró en la habitación, la encontró de pie delante la ventana, contemplando las luces rojas traseras del coche de su abuelo que se dirigía hacia Siracusa. Pero todavía llevaba puesta su camisa.

—Volverán —dijo, sin darse la vuelta.

—Lo sé —cruzó la habitación para situarse detrás de ella y abrazándola por la cintura, recostó suavemente su espalda contra él.

—¿Cuánto has oído? —preguntó.

—La mayor parte —dijo—. No quiero que les hagas daño —añadió y el sonrió porque le pareció bien que ella supiera que podía hacerlo si quisiera.

—Me gusta tu abuelo —admitió—. Puede ser un truhán temerario con mi dinero que utiliza mis contactos en su propio beneficio pero ama a su familia. Cuando las cosas se han puesto mal, ha estado dispuesto a sacrificar mi dinero a cambio de su honor.

—Cree en lo que Tanya le ha dicho.

—La cuestión es, Bella, ¿crees tú en mí?

Su respuesta fue darse la vuelta y deslizar sus brazos en torno a su cuello.

—Ahora solo quiero dejar todo a un lado.

No era la respuesta que hubiera deseado y lo demostró por la forma de fruncir el ceño.

—Te doy dos opciones, puedes elegir —dijo—. Puedes vestirte mientras le pido a Gino que te lleve a la casa de tu abuelo. O puedes vestirte y venir conmigo, nos retiraremos a un lugar más seguro hasta que todo esto se calme y…

—¡Yo voy donde tu vayas! —dijo entrelazando más fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de él.

Sonaba como el mayordomo, pensó. Pero su reflexión fue muy breve porque su atención se había deslizado hacia otras cosas mucho más… seductoras. La sintió cálida, con la apariencia de una mujer que recientemente había sido amada, con el brillo que su amante había dejado en sus labios suaves y en sus oscurecidos ojos azules.

Sus sentidos se estremecieron y Bella se dio cuenta. Las arrugas de su ceño se habían suavizado y sus ojos se habían oscurecido con un brillo sensual mientras observaba su boca. Abrió los labios y acarició su nuca con las uñas. Se acerco a él, dejándole sentir con el calor de su cuerpo la promesa de lo que le podía dar.

—Salimos para Londres en una hora —murmuró.

—De acuerdo —ella estuvo conforme.

Él movió los dedos por su cintura, aplastando el fino algodón mientras presionaba su cierre.

—Eso significa que no tenemos tiempo para esto.

—De acuerdo —dijo una vez más sin creer realmente en sus palabras. Él haría que tuvieran tiempo. Edward estaba acostumbrado hacerlo, con su inteligencia era capaz de cambiar el mundo para conseguir sus objetivos—. Entonces iré a vestirme…

_Al diablo con todo_, le dijeron sus ojos oscurecidos, mientras su boca tomaba por asalto su propia boca.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Dos horas más tardes se encontraban a bordo de un helicóptero. Era medianoche y el claro cielo nocturno estaba repleto de estrellas. Cuando el helicóptero estuvo en el aire, Bella miró hacia la casa, envuelta ahora en la oscuridad.

—¿Vas a extrañarla? —preguntó Edward quedamente.

—¿La casa? No —respondió sin dudarlo y volvió a dejarse caer en su asiento.

Una hora después estaban sentados en el _jet_ privado que habían fletado.

Bella durmió durante la mayor parte del vuelo a Londres, curvada en su asiento con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Edward y la cara presionada contra su cintura mientras él trabajaba en el ordenador situado en el asiento contiguo. Frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse pero demasiado conciente de la sensación recibida cuando sus esbeltos dedos se habían deslizado alrededor de su espalda para sacarle la camiseta del pantalón y poder estar así en contacto con su piel.

A pesar de que habían vuelto a hacer el amor. Había sido así desde la primera vez que se había atrevido a acercarse a ella íntimamente, días después de su boda. Estaban tumbados en una playa del Caribe, supuestamente tomando el sol, pero las vibraciones eróticas que fluían entre ellos habían subido a un nivel tal que era necesario hacer algo o bien volver a la casa para tomar de nuevo una larga ducha de agua fía.

Decidió hacer algo y se giró sobre su costado para poder situarse encima de ella.

—Te deseo —murmuró y después la había besado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar.

Ella no había protestado, recordó, desistió del empeño de continuar trabajando y en su lugar cerró los ojos. Se habían besado sintiéndose envueltos en un caliente y húmedo ardor hasta que había recuperado la cordura necesaria como para comprender que debían moverse de allí. La había llevado de vuelta a la villa, abrazada a él, sus ojos azules grandes y oscuros lo habían enloquecido porque en ellos pudo ver lo mucho que ella lo deseaba.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella se movió en su regazo. Tuvo que acudir a su más severo autocontrol para contener la respuesta de su cuerpo ante el roce de su mejilla al moverse.

Hicieron el amor por primera vez en el calor de la tarde y nunca se había sentido tan consciente y encantado de su propia destreza. Ella se había entregado por completo y él le había devuelto lo mismo. Desde entonces no había vuelto a ser el mismo hombre. Su fría esposa inglesa con su fría reserva inglesa no era fría ni reservada cuando hacían el amor. Y con una forma de amarse como esta, necesitaban el contacto de su piel no importaba donde estuvieran o la gente de la que estuvieran rodeados. Le hizo sentir como si fuera el único hombre del mundo digno de lo que le estaba dando.

Se había convertido en una droga. Cuanto más le hacía sentir, él mas necesitaba de su presencia, de su contacto íntimo todo el tiempo. Cuando todo le estalló en la cara fue como si le arrancaran una parte vital de sí mismo. Se había vuelto celoso y posesivo y temperamental con ella. Si la veía mirar a otro hombre se sentía furioso. Había trabajado para Daniel Fraser. Se conocían desde antes de que llegara a Sicilia para visitar a su abuelo. Había oído hablar de ella, conocía de su existencia porque Alessandro y Tanya hablaban sobre la hija medio inglesa de Renne que vivía en la casa grande de la colina. La primera vez que la vio sintió como si lo arrollara un camión sin control. No podía decir que había sido su belleza rubia la que lo había logrado. Siempre había preferido mujeres de cabello oscuro, quienes mostraban sus deseos en sus cálidos rostros de piel dorada, no criaturas de cabello rubio y ojos azules que mostraban su reserva tras un muro de cristal.

—¿En qué piensas? —murmuró con voz somnolienta.

—En ti —respondió.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo, y frotó la mejilla contra su endurecido eje, antes de incorporarse para acercar su cara a su nivel—. Tienes una sola cosa en mente.

Él dejo escapar un sensual murmullo de asentimiento. Expectante ante su mano que se desplazaba por su espalda para buscar otro lugar al que asirse. Se detuvo en su nuca, pero sin duda insatisfecha continuó deslizándola a lo largo del cuello de su camiseta negra para acariciar los satinados músculos situados entre su hombro y el cuello.

Entonces lo besó. Se trataba de una lenta y sensual tentación que se hacía más patente en tanto sabían que estaban separados del resto solamente por una mampara.

¿Quería hacerle el amor aquí? Con tan solo un par de movimientos estratégicos ella podría estar sentada sobre él. Le gustaba así. Le gustaba entrar en él y montarlo lentamente. Le gustaba poder controlar los movimientos de su boca hambrienta. Ella llevaba falda y la cremallera de sus pantalones no suponía ninguna barrera. Podía sentarla aquí y dejar que lo llevara a otro planeta sin apenar tener que hacer nada.

—Estás pensando en ello —le dijo dulcemente, leyendo sus pensamientos como si le pertenecieran a ella—. ¿Te preocupa que puedan sorprendernos?

—No —dijo— y tú eres una incitadora.

Entonces fue el turno de ella de dejar escapar un sensual murmullo.

Lo besó de nuevo, ahora envolvió su cara con sus manos y su esbelto cuerpo se arqueó con placer cuando sus propias manos llegaron a su cintura. Debía tomar una decisión ahora o dejarlo pasar, se dijo tristemente. Ella lo deseaba y él también, entonces, ¿qué le hacía contenerse?

Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. Ella lo sintió y se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarlo.

—No quiero ser una molestia —dijo arrastrando las palabras y educadamente intentó volver a su asiento.

Justamente entonces acabó encima de él.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo su falda hasta que encontraron sus bragas. La había despojado de ellas sin perder contacto con sus oscuros, prometedores y hermosos ojos. Después se ocupó rápidamente de su cremallera y entonces entró dentro de ella, acomodándola en su regazo.

Al sentir su posesión, un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta. Temblaba, entonces se mantuvo quieta durante unos segundos hasta que los primeros espasmos sensuales hicieron que sus músculos internos se amoldaran entorno a él. Después de eso, ella lo montó, lenta y profundamente, mientras él mantenía sus manos fuertemente agarradas a su trasero y las de ellas continuaban enmarcando su cara. Con los ojos cerrados, la respiración caliente y pesada, lo estaba llevando hasta el límite.

—Te amo —susurró ella y la tensión de sus músculos a su alrededor tuvo en él un efecto demoledor, tanto por lo que ella le hacía como por lo que le decía.

Más tarde ella se dejó caer contra él, conmocionada, sospechó él, por lo que le había alentado a hacer.

—Piensas que soy una descarada —ella confirmó sus sospechas.

—Pienso que eres asombrosa, tremendamente generosa y natural en la forma de entregarte a mí —él levantó una mano para apartar el cabello de su cara y poder mirarla de frente—. Lo siento, estropeé todo entre nosotros —dijo con voz grave—. Me propongo hacer todo mejor esta vez, te lo prometo.

—Sólo quiero que me ames —le confío y su voz sonaba tan vulnerable que hizo que su corazón se encogiese.

—Lo hago, créeme —la besó tiernamente para después añadir con tono ligero—. Además soy fértil. ¿Te has parado a pensar que hemos hecho el amor tres veces sin utilizar ninguna protección?

Entonces, mientras ella todavía lo miraba en estado de _shock_ a causa de su revelación, se levantó con ella aún enlazada alrededor de su cuerpo y realizó los escasos movimientos necesarios para poder acceder al pequeño cuarto de baño.

La Navidad había llegado a Londres. Las luces festivas iluminabas las calles y la decoración de los escaparates.

Gino conducía con Pearsons sentado a su lado con la acostumbrada mampara de cristal que separaba la parte delantera del coche de la trasera.

Bella permanecía sentada tranquilamente al lado de Edward. No había hablado mucho en la última hora y tampoco él. Todavía estaba conmocionada por lo que le había dicho en el avión, aún más por el tono casual que había utilizado. Por qué lo que no le había dicho era lo más difícil de explicar.

Se dio la vuelta con mirada ansiosa para observar su perfil y al instante sintió una cálida sensación que se extendía por su estómago. Apenas había vuelto a su vida, removiendo su existencia tan sólo doce horas antes y se había convertido en el centro de su universo, otra vez.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para hacerlo?

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para cambiar este matrimonio que en apariencia no significaba nada en este otro que prometía tanto y…?

Intentó cerrar su mente al próximo pensamiento antes de que surgiera pero parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hacerlo. Las paredes habían caído, dejándola expuesta y vulnerable y no estaba del todo segura de desear sentirse así.

Caliente y viva y con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Las burbujas de champagne de la noche anterior no podían compararse con la forma como su sangre circulaba ahora por su cuerpo.

Sensibilizada, sensibilizada sexualmente, y aderezada con palabras de amor…

Él todavía tenía sus bragas. Se había negado a devolvérselas y ahora estaba allí, acalorada por el conocimiento de saberse recatadamente sentada a su lado mientras su ropa interior permanecía guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

¿Y alguien podría pensarlo contemplando su tranquilo e increíblemente hermoso perfil? No, no podría. El mentón elevado, la boca severa, no había ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar en su oscura cabeza sedosa ni una sola arruga en su traje oscuro que hiciera pensar que no era un hombre acostumbrado a viajar de un sitio a otro del mundo fácilmente y sin problemas tal y como los sofisticados y ricos hombres de negocios esperaban hacerlo.

Edward levantaba un muro que lo aislaba del resto de la gente cuando así lo deseaba. Una vez a ella le permitió vislumbrar al hombre vulnerable, al hombre necesitado tanto emocional como físicamente, al hombre con debilidades y miedos como el resto de los mortales. Pero le había permitido verlo una vez, sólo para volver a levantar las barreras cuando ella se había atrevido a llegar demasiado lejos de la línea de detención.

¿Dónde iba a estar la línea esta vez? ¿Desde el punto dónde se encontraban hasta dónde podrían llegar? ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta tranquilidad de que habían tenido relaciones sexuales sin utilizar protección cuando tan sólo seis meses antes se había horrorizado ante la posibilidad de ser fértil?

—¿Estás seguro de que no te preocupa que…?

—Sí —respondió. Es fue todo. Después de varias horas de silencio entre ellos, se había adelantado a su pregunta con una respuesta firme y precisa.

Bella apretó los labios y miró de nuevo al frente. ¿Qué era lo que significaba su respuesta? ¿No hablemos de ello por que podría cambiar de opinión? ¿O por qué molestarse en preguntar cuando lo hecho ya no tiene vuelta atrás?

Fatalista. ¿Él era un fatalista? ¿Era ella una perfecta idiota por permitirle acercársele de nuevo cuando le había demostrado una y otra vez que podía abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba?

El coche giró en una de las calles que habían hecho de Mayfair un barrio exclusivo. Gino condujo hasta el espacio de aparcamiento reservado y Bella miró hacia el elegante edificio que albergaba elegantes apartamentos para gente elegante.

Su padre había sido propietario de uno de esos apartamentos. Ahora propiedad de su madre, estaba situado más a la izquierda, era el único legado de Richard St. James, su padre se lo había cedido tras unas frías palabras: «La única parte de mi vida que ha supuesto algún placer para mi esposa». Su padre había sido un hombre muy frío, y finalmente muy amargado. Había amado a Bella a su manera pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir el calor de su corazón.

Edward también era así. Un hombre cuyas necesidades estaban atemperadas por la cantidad de sentimientos que él estaba dispuesto a entregar.

El motor del coche estaba en silencio, Pearsons descendió del vehículo para abrir la puerta a Bella, ninguno de los cuatro habló mientras se dirigían hacia las puertas acristaladas del edificio a través de las cuales Renne había espiado a Edward y Tanya.

Tanya…Un repentino escalofrío hizo que su piel se erizara. Todavía no habían aclarado el asunto de Tanya y Edward la había traído aquí, al mismo vestíbulo donde ellos se habían mirado y tocado íntimamente.

Esta vez el ascensor los estaba esperando, en lugar de al revés, por lo que entraron juntos, un hombre y su esposa, el mayordomo y el chofer y guardaespaldas.

Un extraño grupo, pensó Bella con ironía.

Junto a ella, Edward cambió de postura, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos oscuros que permanecían a la expectativa. No estaba escondido tras una barrera sino a la espera, comprendió. Esperando que llegara el momento de poder estar a solas con ella para comenzar de nuevo una sensual seducción.

¿Habría tenido ese mismo aspecto cuando estuvo en el ascensor con Tanya?

Basta, se dijo a sí misma enfadada. Estás comportándote como una tonta.

Pero en el mismo instante en que el ascensor se detuvo sintió la tensión deslizarse por su espalda. ¿Qué ocurriría si encontraba algo en el interior del apartamento que probara algo de lo que había ocurrido cuando Edward y Tanya habían pasado la noche en el apartamento?

Sintió su mano en la base de su columna vertebral mientras esperaban a que Gino utilizara la llave para abrir la puerta. Como si se hubiera percatado de su estado de ánimo, sus dedos comenzaron un ligero masaje.

Era mejor alejarse y le resultó fácil hacerlo cuando Gino abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar.

—Ir a dormir un poco —les dijo Edward a Pearsons y a Gino tan pronto como estuvieron dentro.

—¿No quieren que prepare algo caliente para beber…?

—No, gracias —respondió adecuadamente al mayordomo—. _Grazie_ Gino.

El chofer, a diferencia de Pearsons, sabía muy bien cuando su presencia no era requerida y haciendo un guiño al mayordomo se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la vivienda, donde estaban situadas sus habitaciones.

Entonces se quedaron solos.

—¿Hacemos lo mismo? —la invitó con tono suave y Bella se puso en movimiento a través del amplio pasillo franqueado por las elegantes salas de recepción y no se detuvo hasta que se encontró en el centro de la habitación que compartían.

Se desprendió de su abrigo mientras miraba a su alrededor, consciente de la figura de Edward que permanecía de pie en la puerta, observando como ella se familiarizaba con el color crema de las paredes, los muebles oscuros y los sutiles complementos en tonos bronce y cobre.

Estaba buscando algún signo que delatara una presencia femebella. Ella lo sabía; él también lo sabía.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó.

No le dio ninguna respuesta. Dejó caer su chaqueta en el respaldo de uno de los suaves y mullidos sillones situados delante de la chimenea de mármol blanco y a continuación se giró hacia la puerta que conectaba con el baño.

—No lo intentes_, cara_ —le advirtió con voz suave—. Si algo te está molestando, entonces dilo, pero no huyas.

—De acuerdo —se giró para mirarlo de frente.

Permanecía apoyado con sus anchos hombros en la puerta de entrada, con los brazos despreocupadamente cruzados sobre su pecho con la apariencia de un hombre totalmente tranquilo. Pero era solo una fachada, porque no había nada de relajación en sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados ni en la expresión tensa de sus labios. Él estaba preparado.

—¿Dónde durmió ella? —preguntó.

—En la pequeña habitación del final del pasillo —contestó.

—¿Sin hacer ninguna parada en el camino? —preguntó con tono de desafío—. ¿Sin conversaciones sentidas y profundas delante de una taza de café seguidas de abrazos y besos reconfortantes? ¿Para después acompañarla a la pequeña habitación del final del pasillo, dejarla, y volver después aquí?

—Me has preguntado dónde había dormido ella, no qué había ocurrido antes —respondió suavemente—. Ya te he dicho que no pasó nada entre nosotros. ¿Por qué insistes en lo mismo?

—Porque tengo la evidencia de que has estado en contacto con ella durante nuestro matrimonio —dijo—. Es todo demasiado íntimo, demasiado clandestino… y si percibo el menor rastro de su perfume en esta habitación entonces no volveré a creer ni una sola palabra que provenga de ti.

Después se giró hacia el cuarto de baño.

—No ha estado aquí.

—Bien —dijo mientras seguía andando.

—Y lo que tu llamas clandestino, yo lo llamo ser sensible a sus sentimientos y simpatizar con ella. Teniendo en cuenta que la dejé por ti, ¿eso no cuenta para nada?

—No —respondió—. Suena como una gran tapadera para mí.

—¿Una tapadera de qué?

Bella se giró para mirarlo. No se había movido de la puerta pero sus brazos estaban desplegados y estaba enfadado.

—Tan solo hace un par de noches trajiste a otra mujer a dormir a este apartamento —le explicó—. Hace doce horas nuestro matrimonio no era más que una pésima farsa. Desde entonces he sido humillada delante de mi familia, exhaustivamente seducida por ti y obligada a abandonar Sicilia para acabar depositada aquí. Mi ropa interior está ahora en uno de tus bolsillos como una especie de trofeo.

—Debido a que tú me has seducido a mí —puntualizó él.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, decidió ignorar su comentario.

—¡Me has estado manejando a tu antojo y no sé por qué he dejado que lo hagas!

—¿Por qué tú también lo deseabas?

—¡Oh! —exclamó porque estaba en lo cierto. Casi dejó escapar una patada debido a su enfado y frustración. En su lugar se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando volvió a salir, cubierta con el suave albornoz que habitualmente estaba colgado detrás de la puerta, se lo encontró esperándola con sus delgadas bragas blancas de encaje colgando de sus dedos como si fuera una burla.

—Las he guardado —dijo— porque si sabías que estaban ahí podía añadir una especie de tensión insoportable a nuestro viaje. Y quería mantenernos ahí arriba, en una zona de alta tensión sexual hasta que pudiera tenerte para mí solo de nuevo.

Bella se las arrebató y se alejó de él, con tantas emociones en conflicto que no sabía si reír por su audacia o romper a llorar.

—Hace unos días seguías siendo la única mujer que quería cerca de mí —continuó—. Hace doce horas nuestro matrimonio estaba hecho un desastre pero salvable, Gracias a Dios. Nunca he deseado humillarte y no te he seducido. Hemos hecho el amor —dijo— y ha sido un mal necesario sacarte de Sicilia para evitar una pelea con tu abuelo hasta que conozca la verdad y porque estabas en serio peligro de ser devorada por el frío en ese cascarón vacío que llamas casa.

El grito agudo que dejó escapar en contestación a la última parte de sus comentarios no le hizo detenerse.

—Tanya no es ni ha sido nunca mi amante. Y no he roto ningún código ético de conducta matrimonial por permitir que pasara aquí la noche.

—¿Entonces si invito a Freddo a pasar aquí la noche no tendrías ningún problema? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

—No, no te estoy diciendo eso —su boca se tensó y frunció el ceño.

—Entonces deja de exigirme más de lo que tú estás dispuesto a aceptar —denunció—. Ahora estoy cansada, me voy a la cama… para dormir —añadió como una advertencia posterior.

Dicho esto, se dirigió altanera hasta la enorme cama, dejando caer el albornoz sobre la alfombra en un gesto de desafío y levantando una esquina del edredón se deslizó entre las frescas sábanas de algodón.

Si esperaba una respuesta, no obtuvo ninguna. Sintió un escalofrío, la cama estaba fría y estaba desnuda porque su maleta continuaba en el maletero del coche, volvió a temblar pero esta vez con expectación cuando escuchó cerrarse tranquilamente la puerta del baño.

Ahora era su turno en el baño. Se acurrucó en su parte de la cama, cerró los ojos y deseó sombríamente poder dormirse antes de que él saliera.

Sorprendentemente sucedió así. Un segundo antes estaba decidiendo como lo iba a recibir fríamente cuando se metiera en la cama y al siguiente había caído en un sueño profundo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Cuando Edward se acercó a la cama estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo tristemente mientras se deslizaba a su lado. Con cuidado para no despertarla acercó su cuerpo desnudo a la curva de su propio cuerpo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras cuando ella murmuró algo, después apretó el interruptor para sumergir la habitación en la oscuridad. Entonces acomodando su cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos y por fin se permitió a sí mismo relajarse.

Dos horas más tarde la luz grisácea del amanecer se filtraba lentamente en el dormitorio. Dos horas después ninguno de los dos se había movido. Dos horas más tarde Bella despertó sintiendo de nuevo la sensación de la suave caricia de su mano entre sus muslos y el calor húmedo de su boca tirando suavemente de sus pechos.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la dura luz del día suavizada por las cortinas que permanecían echadas en las ventanas. Se mantuvo quieta por unos segundos, absorbiendo el sensual silencio que la envolvía. Después sus ojos azules se desplazaron hacia abajo donde la cabeza de Edward cubría su pecho. Cabello oscuro revuelto como seda ligera, y hombros bronceados y brillantes a causa de la hidratación natural que su piel había generado durante las horas de sueño.

Levantó una mano y sus dedos trazaron suavemente un sendero sobre su cabello, haciendo que levantara la cabeza, labios abiertos y todavía húmedos, ojos oscurecidos por el deseo que competían con el que se reflejaba en su propia mirada.

—_Ciao_ —la saludó suavemente.

—_Ciao_ —Bella sonrío.

La sonrisa tuvo consecuencias.

—Todavía me amas —declaró él.

¿Por qué negarlo?, pensó Bella .

—Sí —suspiró y entonces como respuesta sintió la cálida presión de su boca en la suya.

Hacer el amor con Edward por las mañanas siempre había resultado especial. Bella pensaba que a esa hora todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de vestirse con su traje de sofisticación y podía disfrutar del hombre real, con todas sus pasiones al desnudo.

Le gustaba ver como ella se derretía, le gustaba hacer que se aferrara a él y le suplicara y mendigara con sensuales gemidos de su voz. Y cuando la poseía le gustaba asegurarse de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo disfrutaba de la experiencia. Con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y sus largas piernas enredadas con las suyas, sus cuerpos tocándose desde el pecho hasta las caderas y sus bocas tan estrechamente ligadas que parecía que nunca serían capaces de separarse.

Él era todo lo que su corazón deseaba cuando se comportaba así… entregándose aunque exigiendo, oscuramente apasionado aunque increíblemente dispuesto a hacerle saber lo profundamente que ella era capaz de afectarlo.

En algún momento mientras sus caricias los estaban llevando hacia una turbulenta culminación sonó un timbre. Si lo oyeron, decidieron ignorarlo porque lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos era en ese momento lo más importante en el mundo.

Las primeras olas de liberación agitaban su cuerpo y la boca de Edward atrapaba sus jadeos de placer a medida que incrementaba el ritmo de su penetración. Lenta y profundamente, más duro con cada empuje. Se aferró con sus manos a su nuca y a la espalda de suaves músculos con las plantas de sus pies. Entonces se vieron arrastrados por el deslumbrante empuje del orgasmo, tirantes, estremecidos con las descargas eléctricas de puro placer, que fluían entre ellos y eran capaz de convertirlos en un solo ser.

Después se quedaron quietos. Incapaces de mover una sola parte de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo pesado seguía sobre ella pero se sentía como si estuviera flotando y no quería regresar de nuevo a la tierra.

Un ligero toque a la puerta de la habitación anunció la inminente entrada de Pearsons. Con una maldición Edward se movió como un rayo y alargó el brazo para cubrirlos con el edredón. Lo siguiente que Bella supo fue que estaban tapados bajo la ropa de la cama y Edward seguía maldiciendo mientras cubría su sorprendido rostro con besos.

La puerta se abrió. Por un momento prevaleció el silencio. Bella sentía la necesidad de dejar escapar una risita nerviosa pero esa necesidad rápidamente murió cuando escuchó el anuncio de Pearsons.

—La señora Swan y la señorita tanya han llegado y desean verlo, señor…, señora.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo. Se hizo un nuevo silencio. Entonces Edward apartó el edredón que los cubría y saltó de la cama. Bella tembló pero no por la pérdida del edredón sino del hombre.

—Espera aquí —dijo airadamente—. Voy a tratar esto.

—No esta vez —Bella ya estaba fuera de la cama y se había agachado para recoger su albornoz del suelo—. Si tanya está aquí para causar problemas entonces lo hará en mi cara.

Él se detuvo en su camino hacia el armario, se dio la vuelta, iba a iniciar una protesta y se encontró con la obstinación en su mirada.

—¿Piensas salir así? —preguntó mientras la veía anudarse el cinturón de la bata entorno a su cintura.

—¿Por qué no? —su mentón elevado, su cara reflejando todavía los efectos de su pasión pero sus ojos azules de nuevo parecían de vidrio—. ¿Te molesta que adivine lo que hemos estado haciendo?

—_¡Dio!_ —dijo con tono áspero—. ¡Todavía no me crees con respecto a ella!

—No debiste traerla a este apartamento —dijo, dándose la vuelta para escapar de la magnifica belleza de ese hombre desnudo todavía excitada pero enfadada con él.

—Si quieres jugar de esta manera que así sea —dijo y se alejó del armario para entrar en el baño. Un segundo después salió cubierto con un albornoz y con un par de zancadas se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio para abrirla.

Con un gesto burlón la invitó a precederlo. Bella pasó delante de él con la barbilla erguida sólo para encontrarse enseguida atrapada por dos fuertes brazos que la acercaron a la curva de su cuerpo.

—Un día —murmuró— vas a tener que reconocer que estás equivocada respecto a mí y entonces voy a exigirte una disculpa plena…, con mis propias y particulares condiciones. —Entonces llevándola junto a él a través del pasillo llegaron al salón.

Lo primera impresión que Bella recibió fue el aroma de café recién hecho que llegó hasta ella, lo siguiente fueron los ojos de su madre que permanecía de pie junto a la ventana con una taza y un platillo en sus manos. Hoy Renne vestía por completo de negro. Traje de lana negra y camisa negra de seda lo que le daba un aspecto dramático en contraste con la tensa palidez de su rostro cuando se giró para mirarlos.

Tanya permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones de suave piel. También vestía de negro y también lucía pálida. Les dirigió una mirada breve, enseguida desvió la vista y volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

—Esta es una inesperada sorpresa —dijo Edward con tono ligero—. Las dos debéis haber madrugado como los pájaros para llegar aquí tan pronto.

—Sentimos haberos molestado —contestó Renne lanzando una mirada a la forma como iban vestidos—. Pero es la una y media de la tarde.

—¿Tan tarde? —dijo él irónico—. No nos habíamos dado cuenta. ¿Os ha cacheado Gino por si lleváis algún arma peligrosa?

La burla en su propia casa sonó como un arma peligrosa. Renne se mostró incómoda y tanya se puso en pie bruscamente, entonces reparó en su aspecto, vestidos con albornoces, el cabello desaliñado y los pies descalzos. Ella palideció, parecía dolida, pálida e implorante mientras miraba a Edward.

—Lamentamos la intromisión. Me disculpo —dijo con tono ansioso—. No deberíamos haber venido…

—Habla por ti, tanya —dijo Renne fríamente—, y siéntate antes de que te caigas.

Fue una sorpresa ver que tanya hacía exactamente eso y también darse cuenta del temblor de sus manos y sus labios, afectó de tal forma a Bella que se puso de rodillas delante de su prima.

—¿Te estás sintiendo mal, verdad? —preguntó reconociendo los signos de malestar que también había sufrido.

—Ha sido el movimiento brusco —dijo tanya con una mano sobre la boca. Intentó tragar—. Me encontraré mejor en un momento. Sólo necesito…

—Esperar a que remitan las nauseas. Lo sé —le explicó ella—. ¿Podemos darte algo? ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿O te gustaría acostarte…?

—¡Oh, por favor no seas amable conmigo Bella ! —protestó tanya con dolor—. Me porté de forma horrible contigo la noche pasada. Me olvidé del bebé que perdiste hablando como lo hice. Edward me advirtió que no lo hiciera pero yo pensé…

—Pensó que podía salvarse de la ira de mi padre con todos nosotros allí —concluyó Renne por ella—. Y terminó causando más problemas de los que vale. ¿No es así,_ cara_?

—¡Eres una mujer muy difícil, _zia_ Renne! —exclamó Tanya.

—¡Si tu made estuviera viva te habría encerrado en tu habitación y ahora no estarías sin poder salir durante los próximos siete meses!

—¿Qué sabes tú de ser madre? —la atacó Bella dejando a todos sorprendidos por ponerse del lado de su prima—. Nunca supiste serlo para mí.

—Bien, ahora estoy aquí —dijo Renne totalmente molesta con su crítica—. Dile a Bella el nombre del padre de tu hijo y vamos a terminar de una vez con esto.

Inmediatamente Edward se puso tenso. El corazón de Bella parecía haber quedado atrapado como una piedra en su garganta.

Tanya tragó con dificultad.

—Ss...u nombre no es importante —dijo—. Pero puedo asegurarte que no es Edward.

Bella se apoyó en sus muslos.

—Pero dijiste…

—No di ningún nombre —insistió Tanya.

—No —Renne suspiró de repente—. Me temo, _cara,_ que fui yo.

Desconcertada, Bella miró de una a otra.

—Me temo que no estoy siguiendo…

—Déjame explicártelo —dijo su madre a continuación y dejando la taza y el platillo, después de suspirar de nuevo, se volvió a sentar—. Ya sabes que los había visto compartiendo una cena íntima —le recordó a Bella —. También sabes que los seguí hasta aquí y lo que vi después.

Edward permanecía con los brazos cómodamente apoyados en un sillón, siguiendo con interés como se iba desarrollando la acción.

—Cuando tanya hizo su anuncio la noche pasada, yo sume dos más dos y el resultado fue… Edward. Tú huiste de la habitación y yo deseaba matar a alguien. Edward salió detrás de ti y yo les dije a todos que él era el padre del niño de Tanya.

—Debería haberlo negado —puntualizó Tanya—. Pero todo el mundo parecía estar tan ocupado gritándose unos a otros que parecían haberse olvidado de mí y preferí dejar las cosas así.

—Bonita niña —la ridiculizó Renne—. Prefirió tomar el camino más cobarde y dejar que Edward hiciera frente a todo el problema.

—¡Yo no sabía que el _nonno_ iba querer matar a Edward! —dijo tanya a la defensiva—. ¡Se supone que vivimos en el siglo veintiuno, por el amor de Dios!

—Estaba defendiendo tu honor.

—¡Estaba defendiendo el honor de Bella ! —Tanya miró hacia atrás—. Ella siempre ha sido su preferida.

—No es así —negó Bella —. Te adora. Eres su hermosa princesa morena mientras que yo…

—Su ángel rubio enviado del cielo para que…

Las dos primas se miraron y se rieron porque era propio de él comparar a la una con la otra.

—Me alegro que os parezca todo tan divertido pero todavía sigo en su lista de hombres a eliminar —puntualizó Edward.

Las tres mujeres lo volvieron a mirarlo y en sus rostros podía leerse que incluso se habían olvidado de su presencia.

—Mis disculpas —se burlo él—, por interrumpirlas con mis problemas.

Entonces miró a Bella y le envió el tipo de sonrisa que le decía cuanto iba a disfrutar más tarde con sus disculpas.

Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente con sus mejillas cada vez más calientes.

—Espero que no os hayáis venido a Londres sin contarle al _nonno_ la verdad —dijo bruscamente.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió su madre—. Para ser justa con Tanya, les dijo la verdad en cuanto volvieron del pretendido linchamiento de Edward sin su cabeza colgando de un palo.

—Más vale tarde que demasiado tarde. Supongo —murmuró Edward secamente.

—Si hubiera pensado que no podías hacer frente a un hombre de setenta años y a sus dos hijos de mediana edad entonces no hubiera valido la pena el esfuerzo —dijo su suegra—. Y no creas que porque estaba equivocada sobre este asunto voy a olvidar la forma como has descuidado a mi hija cuando ella necesitaba…

—De acuerdo. No vamos a iniciar otra discusión —cortó Bella rápidamente—. Y ya te dije ayer, madre, que mi matrimonio no es de tu incumbencia.

—_Grazie, cara_ —dijo él.

—¡No he querido decir que lo que ha dicho no fuera cierto! —le indicó a él.

—¡Has vuelto de nuevo a la vida! —observó Renne.

—No estaba muerta, tan solo de duelo —miró hacia el suelo—. ¿Cómo está _nonno _ahora que sabe la verdad? —llevó la conversación por el buen camino.

—Destrozado —dijo Renne—. Está convencido de que ha perdido tu amor.

—Pero eso es ridículo —Bella frunció el ceño.

—Díselo a él, no a mí. Has dejado Sicilia y ha deducido que también lo has dejado a él.

—Edward… —Bella lo miró ansiosamente—. No quiero que sienta que…

Él se había incorporado y la tenía en sus brazos antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Hablaremos con él más tarde —le aseguró mientras sus labios calidos acariciaban los suyos y por unos segundos Bella se olvidó de donde estaban.

—Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos —dijo Renne secamente con la mirada clavada en el suelo después se volvió para mirar cautelosamente a su hija—. Espero que no te importe, Bella , pero tanya se va a venir a Londres a vivir conmigo mientras decide qué es lo que quiere hacer.

—¿Con el bebé? —Bella se volvió para dirigir una mirada ansiosa a su prima.

—No —dijo tanya y la forma como sus manos cubrieron protectoramente su abdomen fue la mejor aclaración—. Tenías razón, Edward —se dirigió a él—. He aprendido a querer a este niño, solamente necesitaba algo de tiempo para comprenderlo. Voy a tenerlo sola, sin importar lo que piense la familia o los sacrificios que tenga que hacer.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie —le dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Qué oferta? —Bella lo interrogó.

Él ignoró su pregunta con gesto ceñudo.

—Gracias —murmuró Tanya—. Lo voy a pensar.

—¿Qué oferta le has hecho? —exigió saber Bella en el momento en que se encontraron de nuevo a solas.

—Tanya ha descubierto su habilidad para descubrir los rostros fotogénicos y le he ofrecido ayudarla a montar su propia agencia —explicó.

—¿Precisamente aquí en Londres?

—O París… Milán —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces que sea en Milán —decidió Bella —. No es una ciudad a la que tú viajes con frecuencia.

—Realmente eres una bruja celosa —se burló perezosamente.

—Todavía está enamorada de ti… y no me digas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando —lo interrumpió cuando vio que iba a empezar a hablar—. Incluso sentada en esa silla, agobiada por el malestar y la preocupación no podía dejar de lanzarte miradas.

Se rió. Era exasperante.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que él la cogía en brazos. Un minuto después estaba desnuda y tumbada en la cama con Edward, igualmente desnudo, encima de ella. Lo que siguió a continuación fue la puesta en práctica de lo que consideraba que debía ser una disculpa por no creer en él.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde… tumbado perezosamente a su lado, jugueteaba con ella y dejaba un reguero de suaves besos alrededor de su abdomen.

—¿Crees que habremos conseguido hacer ya un bebé? —dijo—. ¿O será necesario volver a intentarlo?

—No entiendo por qué has cambiado de opinión acerca de lo de tener hijos —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. No me importa, tú lo sabes, si la idea realmente te altera. Sólo necesito que me lo aclares todo antes de quedarme embarazada. No…

—¿Después cruel y brutalmente?

—Me castigaste porque creías que el niño no era tuyo.

—Eres muy benévola, _cara_, pero no necesito excusas. Fui un… bastardo contigo. Era la primera vez que usaba esa palabra y se sorprendió tanto al decirlo como Bella al oírlo salir de sus labios. Él se deslizó en la cama para llegar a su lado—. Tengo que compensarte.

Se estaba refiriendo a la pérdida del niño. Bella lo sabía, pero…

—¿Me amas, Edward? —movió la cabeza en la almohada para mirarlo.

—Más de lo que a veces creo que soy capaz de controlar —admitió mientras le acariciaba tan suavemente la mejilla que se sintió próxima a las lágrimas.

—Te amo de la misma manera y no necesitamos…

—No —movió sus dedos desde la mejilla hasta cubrir su boca—. No lo entiendes, _amore_, yo quería que el bebé fuera mío y cada una de mis insignificantes objeciones palidecieron ante la fuerza de esa necesidad. He madurado, Bella . He dejado atrás mi pasado. Sé que nunca sabré quienes fueron mis padres y lo acepto. Nuestros hijos conocerán a sus padres. Serán amados, cuidados y protegidos y se convertirán en personas buenas y fuertes porque eso será lo que les enseñaremos a ser. Y —añadió con tono ligero para contrarrestar la seriedad de su confesión anterior— averiguar que mis espermatozoides son muy saludables ha traído una nueva faceta a hacer el amor contigo. Tipo… macho y vigoroso —dijo con un sensual gemido mientras la giraba sobre su espalda para poder colocarse sobre ella.

—¡Oh!, no, no lo hagas —dijo empujándolo para apartarlo—. Tengo hambre y sed. ¿Tienes idea de cuándo fue la última vez que comimos algo? Porque yo no. Además tengo que llamar a mi _nonno _—le recordó.

—¿Quieres regresar? —preguntó.

—¿A Sicilia? No —dijo refugiándose cómodamente en sus brazos—. Estoy feliz justo donde estoy.

—Entonces ve y llámalo… invítalo para Navidad. ¡Qué diablos, invita a todos si eso es lo que quieres! —dijo—. Y si eso va a hacer que te sientas mejor estoy dispuesto a ir en contra de mis mejores instintos y financiarle su más reciente desastre.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

Pearsons esperó el tiempo suficiente hasta que Bella recogió su albornoz, se lo puso y se acercó a abrir la puerta.

—Su abuelo ha llegado —informó—. Gino lo ha revisado y parece… seguro. ¿Qué debemos hacer con él?

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirar a Edward.

—Oh, querido —dijo solemne.

Eso fue justamente lo que Edward pensó mientras dejaba reacio la cama. Escuchar a un anciano con la dignidad por los suelos iba a necesitar una buena dosis de efecto tranquilizador.

—Esto me va a salir caro —murmuró tristemente.

—Puedes permitírtelo —dijo su esposa—. Tan solo piensa en el retorno de tu inversión cuando te muestre mi agradecimiento y te sentirás bien…

Fin


End file.
